Can He Stay?
by Cherry82
Summary: America in his younger days, staying with his big brother England. Encounters a new friend named Canada. Both boys are full of misadventure. The story is dedicated to deviantART member dieingcity. Warning spanking. Story is complete.
1. America discovers Canada

It was a normal lazy dog day afternoon. Little Alfred Jones sat playing with his stuffed animal rabbit outside. He had been told to stay outside after being admonished for wetting his bed early in the night. It was not something a seven year old should have been doing anymore, but sometimes he could not help it.

His older brother England, more commonly known as Arthur was in the large mansion house that he owned. He was entertaining his two good nation friends Finland and Sweden. He was also going over land owning, and depositions and other conflicts of interest. America craved the attention from his older brother, but England never had the time or patience to play with him. Playing in the house was absolutely forbidden unless it was in the child's bedroom or the nursery. Alfred liked to sometimes test the limits, but Arthur made sure it was branded in his mind that the child was to obey, otherwise he would be punished.

Alfred got up from where he was sitting, and suddenly felt hungry. He was sent outside not more than an hour ago. He grabbed at his stomach and spoke to his small little stuffed friend.

"Big brother sent me outside bunny…I was naughty and wet the bed last night. He never wants to play with me, and is always so busy with talking to other big nations. Maybe if I had a friend, then we could all play." He stroked the animal's fake fur, and then smiled. "Hey, let's go inside, and maybe Arthur will give me some cookies and milk." He got right up and ran inside. One of the maids, Francine greeted him at the door.

"Hello young Master Jones…did you have a nice time outside?" She took his jacket and he stood and stared up at her with innocent eyes.

"Yes…um, is big brother done with the other nations…I am hungry?" He waited for an answer, and she smiled down at him.

"Yes little one, actually Mr. England wanted me to come and get you, but look at you, all ready on your own. Come along love, let's go into the dining room and we'll see about getting you fed." The boy took her hand, and the two walked until they heard loud voices.

England was laughing at something Sweden had said. Finland sat close and smiled at the two also sharing conversation. All three looked up when Alfred walked in with Francine. England nodded at her and motioned the child over.

"Come here Alfred." He stood up and held one hand behind his back as the child walked to his older brother. Bending down to the boy, he tousled the boy's hair. This was a sign that England was not mad at him anymore, and that made the boy happy. "Hello young nipper, say hello to Finland and Sweden, and then sit down."

"Good afternoon Mr. Tino…Mr. Berwald." The boy bowed, and then ran to his seat and was helped by one of the male wait staff standing by. England motioned to the butler and snapped his fingers.

"Hughes…please bring the child a watercress sandwich and some milk."

"Very good sir." Hughes walked off and Alfred looked up at his big brother.

"But…but Arthur…I want cookies! Francine said I could have cookies! I want cookies big brother, I want them, I want want want them!" The little boy, who knew better to behave than a spoiled brat, and in front of guests banged his hands on the table.

Finland and Sweden looked at one another…and then at England who's face was becoming redder and redder. He swiftly walked over to the boy, grabbed him by the arm, and having the child still shouting, glared at his guests.

"If you will excuse for one moment gentlemen. I am extremely sorry…and very, very mortified for this child's actions right now." He held the boy firmly who was struggling to be released. "Come along Alfred…" He walked out of the dining room through the door, and down towards the hallway. Once he knew there was no other person around, he delivered two single swats to the boy's backside. He yelped and stamped his feet in anger.

"Alfred Frederick Jones!" England said this through clenched teeth.

The boy was being still being quite difficult. Safe away from England's guests, he knelt down to the boy. "America…you WILL cease this behavior at once!" The boy had caused himself to get very upset that tears streamed down his face.

"Big brother…I wanted cookies…its not fair!" He wiped his nose, and hung his head down. He knew he should have been punished further, and England had every intention of giving it to him, but something stopped the man. He looked at the child with compassion.

"Something tells me this is not about the cookies young man…its something else." He gave a semi smile, and Alfred choked on his tears.

"I want to play with big brother, but you are so busy all the time. I was telling bunny." He looked around, and then got nervous. "Oh no! Oh no, Arthur, bunny…where is he? He got lost!" The boy went to run down the hall, but England held him back.

"Bunny is not lost, you must have left him outside. Now…I had better never see that kind of behavior ever again, unless you want to be well spanked." He cleared his throat, and stood up. Taking the boy's hand, he walked with him down the hall back to the dining room. "I will have you eat your lunch, and then you may have one biscuit…and I am sorry, I need to finish business with Finland and Sweden, so you will have to go outside okay?"

"Okay…" He said in a sullen response. The two then walked back, and Finland looked up with a smile. America was lifted into a chair, and his lunch was set in front of him. He ate it with mild enthusiasm, only waiting for it to be gone so he could eat his cookie. Once he was finished, he was given the cookie, and then, he had to go back outside.

It was still nice outside, and just as he was told, bunny was laying in a small pile under a tree. He was about to dash out, when he heard someone behind him. Looking back it was England.

"Alfred…don't go too far please. I want you to stay within the garden. Just be close so you can hear Hughes or Francine." He then turned around and went back into the house without the child agreeing.

Alfred continued on his main focus, being with bunny. He ran to the tree, and grabbed the stuffed toy by the ears. Rejoicing and laughing something seemed different though, like he was being watched. The garden was extremely large, and located in the back of the mansion. Part of it was fenced off, but not all of it. There were several fountains and large topiaries of different amazing creatures. Millions of wild flowers sprouted throughout the lawn. It was like an Amazon forest to a child's large imagination. America looked down at his stuffed rabbit and spoke to it.

"Do you think someone is watching us? Wait…I think I hear something, it came from…oh no! Over there!" The little boy ran to see a large bush that was shaking. There was obviously something there. Tip toeing, he shouted to the greenery. "Hey…hey I see you little eyes…what are you doing at my house?" Alfred watched as a small figure came out from the shrubbery and his eyes widened. It was another little boy, and he was dressed in the most peculiar outfit. He approached America and spoke in a soft tone.

"Hi…my name is Matthew…um I runned away from my home, and uh…I came here." He was wearing a brown outfit with an orange sash wrapped around his waist similar to a belt, and little brown moccasin boots. He was from Canada, but this didn't matter to America. In his arms he held a stuffed animal bear, and looked as if he was about to cry. His dark blond hair fell into his eyes, and he had a curly ahoge that sat on the top on his hair sprang back and fourth. Alfred smiled and reached out to him, grabbing his arm and shaking it.

"Hi Matthew…my name is Alfred. You have come to play with me then?" The intensity of America caught little Canada off guard. He stepped back and became frightened. "Come on Matthew…I am not going to hurt you, I just want to play! Come on let's play." He held out his hand, and after slight hesitation, the boy took his new friend's hand, and the two boys ran off towards a large grouping of stone archways.

Meanwhile back in the mansion, England was exhausted from going over things with his two guests. Hughes came by and offered tea to all three of the men. England exhausted spoke up.

"Oh dear me Hughes…is there any way you can grab us a couple mugs of ale, I think its well earned at this point."

"Very good sir, right away." The old butler left the room, and went into the kitchen. Finland yawned and Sweden patted him on the back.

"Don't vorry my sweet…we'll be getting home in a little vile." Sweden's patting turned into rubbing. Finland cleared his throat and looked a little uncomfortable.

"Er yes…yes Berwald." Casting an eye over at Arthur, the man did not seem to care. He then looked up at Hughes walking over with a tray and three large mugs of something very tasty. He passed them around, and each nation took one. England took a large swig, and then put the mug down.

"Bloody hell that's good stuff, exactly what I needed. Come on boys, here's to the day being over…being its only two in the afternoon. I need to see what Alfred is up to, he's been outside for a long time. So, finish up, and I will see you two in a couple of days."

He watched the two men finish their pints, and set the glasses down on the table. Walking them to the front door, he bid them goodbye, and went to find Francine. She was sitting in the library dusting some books. She turned to him and gave him a delightful expression.

"Hello Master Arthur…how can I help you?" She put down her duster and awaited her instructions.

"Good afternoon Francine…would you be a dear and go and fetch Alfred…he needs to attend to his Geography lesson." Arthur stood with both hands behind his back in the military stance. Francine smiled, curtsied and walked towards the doors to the gardens. Arthur then walked out of the room towards his study.

Francine walked to the door, heaved it opened and called out for the boy. Being that the garden was vast, she had to call louder each time. With both boys playing, Alfred did not hear, but Matthew did. He listened closely, and he could tell it was an adult. He stopped what he was doing, which was digging a hole. Alfred looked at him.

"What's the matter Matt?" America had a perplexed look upon his face.

"I hear someone calling you…who is it?" The boy's blue eyes eyed his friend. America leaned an ear out and recognized it was Francine. Not wanting to cause any problems with not coming when he was called went to run, but then stopped in his tracks and looked back at Canada.

"Come on…big brother will say its okay for you to stay. You are my friend, come!" He took Matthew's hand and the two ran to the entrance to the mansion. Francine was extremely surprised to see a new little guest. He beamed at the maid and spoke a million words a minute. "Francine this is my friend Matthew, and he was in the bushes, he ran away from home, and he played with me, we built a fort, and dug some holes, he has a stuffed bear and look at his shoes, oh my Francine, isn't he neat?"

"Whoa…calm down love. Let me just go get your brother. Stay right here darling." Looking slightly worried, she ran inside the mansion, and towards England's study. He was busy at the desk when she barged in. "Master Arthur…Master Arthur!" She frantically flailed her arms, England just looked at her with a surprised gasp.

"Francine! What it the matter?" Is Alfred alright? Is he hurt? What happened…what has he done?" England got right up and walked to her with comforting solace.

"He is fine, its just, you need to come right away." Nodding quickly, England ran down the hall, with Francine tailing after him. Arriving at the door, he stopped short and looked to see his younger brother and a new little guest. He stood staring at both of them, and a excited Alfred looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Hi big brother…this is Matthew…can he stay?" The boy held onto Canada's hand, and left England with a very compromising situation.


	2. Adventure in Outdoors

America looked into his big brother's eyes and looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Glancing over to Canada, England had no other choice but to accept this new found child into their lives. He dismissed Francine and then knelt down to the lost boy.

"Hello…my name is Arthur…this is my mansion…and you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." He extended a hand out to Canada, but the child just stood staring at him. England bit back his lip, and then looking at America spoke up. "I know what two little boys need right now…how about some biscuits and milk?" He knew he had said the right question because the boy suddenly beamed up at Arthur and smiled.

"Yes! Yes please Mr. England!" The boy was suddenly feeling very welcome. He took Arthur's hand and America took the other one and they three walked inside. Hughes met them at the door, and England took him aside and spoke softly.

"Hughes, please see that this child is washed…thoroughly before they sit down to some nibbles. I need to have a little chat with Young Master Alfred." He cast a wry eye at the boy, who had heard the last bit of the conversation. Motioning the boy, he ran over to his older brother. "Hughes, just take Matthew in the scullery and there are clothes for him in America's room. Come along Alfred."

America took his big brother's hand and walked with him down to towards the study. The boy turned his head and watched as Hughes led the boy on the other side towards the bath where Francine was preparing the water. America did not think he had done anything wrong, and was slightly nervous. He was just as surprised though once they arrived in the room and Arthur sat down on the couch. He gave the boy a compassionate look and pulled the boy close to him.

"Little brother…I wanted to apologize earlier…I know I have not been around, and I am going to change that, but what I need from you is to be patient. About your friend…where was he hiding?"

England knew the child would want to protect his friend, but he could not lie to his brother. He shuffled his feet and did not look the man directly into the eyes. England cleared his throat and waited for an answer.

"Um…big brother…he was hiding in the bushes…he came out because I called him. Bunny saw him too…" The kid suddenly got upset. "Oh no! Bunny! He's gone again!" He went to leave when England pulled him closer and hugged him.

"Alfred…bunny is safe and sound. Just calm down. Listen…if little Matthew needs something, you let me know…I am not sure where he ran away from, but we need to help him in any way alright?"

"Okay…" The boy hugged England, and then he stood up. The two walked out of the study and went down to the dining room. When they arrived, Matthew was already sitting at the table. Hughes looked up and bowed. America was seated. Both boys were given a glass of milk and some biscuits. England stood aside and watched. He then looked at the time and saw it was past the time when America should have had his Geography lesson. He supposed it could take place the following day.

Both children ate their cookies and gulped down their milk. Once they were finished England had Hughes clean up the plates, and he was about to suggest something they could all do, when the chimes rang. Sending Hughes to the door, he opened it, and it was Japan. The man had a package in his hands, and was welcomed in. He walked into the dining room and England smiled.

"Ah Honda…so good to see you, come right in!" The man welcomed his comrade and Japan walked over to the table. He smiled at America, but stopped when he saw Canada.

"And who is this little one?"

"Japan, allow me to introduce Canada…his name is Matthew, and he came to us as quite a surprise. But my Alfred has taken a liking to him, and so he will be staying with us indefinitely."

"Nice to meet you Matthew." Japan bowed to the little Master, but the child did not respond. England glared at him.

"Matthew…do not be rude, please say hello to Mr. Japan."

"Um…hi, hi Mr. Honda." Rubbing his hands together and put them in his lap.

"Well I see that you have brought something, and I suppose we can go ahead and discuss some information. Let us retreat into the meeting room." The two went off, and Japan smiled back at the two boys. "Alfred, Matthew…if you would please go on outside, I am sorry…I will be busy into the night, so playing will be inside for the remainder of the day alright?"

"Yes Arthur." The children got down from the table and once again went outside. There were many activities to accomplish.

One of America's favorite games was pirate's treasure. He ran to a familiar spot and sat down. Canada followed him and the two talked.

"Okay…since we have to stay outside, we'll play a fun game. Do you know what pirates are and what treasure is?" He had a terribly excited look upon his face. Canada smiled and then chuckled.

"Yes I know what treasure is…and pirates…they are bad men, they have gold teeth and parrots."

"Yeah! Okay…so I am going to be Bluebeard, and you hafta be Captain Longbottom."

"But I want to be Bluebeard Alfred." The little boy who had no voiced his opinion suddenly became upset at this choice. America who did not want to cause confrontation with his new found friend gave in.

"Okay, you can be Bluebeard…and I will be the Captain. First before we start…we need some treasure that we need to bury. I know I saw some gold in big brother's room, hurry lets go!"

Canada nodded, and if the boy had known what was in the near future for what they were about to do, he would have stopped America. But both boy's were determined.

"I spoke to Russia by accident the other day Arthur…the man really does infuriate me sometimes…parts of me feel like he should not exist, but I can not really be like that." Japan lifted his tea cup to his lips and took a large sip.

"Its not doubt, the man is slightly sneaky and he is never going to change but…" England stopped mid sentence as he heard small little footsteps running down the hallway by the door. He stood right up and looked at Japan. "Honda, if you'll excuse me for one moment, I need to check on something." He walked over to the door and opened it, and at that moment America was coming down the hall, he reached out and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Big brother…let me go, please!" The little boy wiggled, but England kept a firm grip on him. Canada stood scared straight.

"I thought I told you two that playtime was to be outdoors…why are you two inside, and running non the less?"

"I had to get something in my room Arthur, my uh…my compass. We are playing around the world."

"Well then…have you got it?"

"No, not yet…I need to go and find it." America kept his eyes straight with the elder nation. Matthew could not turn away. They were in fact headed straight to England's study. Alfred knew his brother kept all sorts of trinkets and valuable jewels. They would only borrow the items, and then return them without him knowing.

"Alright then…go on, get what you need, but you must return outside. I am not going to allow this running through the mansion nonsense, you know better than to do that young man. Off with you two, go on now!" He released the boy's clothing, and smiled at the two. Turning back around he walked back into the meeting room, and closed the door.

"That was a close one huh Matt! Come on, we need to get to the treasure." Alfred ripped down the hallway with his friend following closely. Once they arrived to the study, Alfred opened the door and walked in. Matthew was hesitant.

"But…but I thought we were going into your room Alfred? Who's room is this, and are we allowed to be in here?" He cast a glance around the room.

It had a large desk, and a chair seated behind it. A framed picture of England adored the wall behind the chair. Bookshelves housing thousands of titles lined the room, and there was a large leather sofa sitting against the wall. Then, something caught the new little boy's eyes, and he gasped in horror. On the wall, hanging on a hook was a rattan cane. There also lie a pair of slippers on the floor, and something that looked like a scary instrument. Matthew pointed and cried out.

"Alfred…what are those?" America was not paying any attention and was looking for treasure. When Canada persisted one more time, the boy looked up.

"Um…those are big brother's, and I can't talk about those right now. Come on, and help me."

The two looked around the room, and sitting on a table in the far corner of the room was a pewter box. America jumped for joy and ran over to it. He carefully opened the box, and inside was a beautiful gold pocket watch, along with a silver pendant. Alfred swiped both up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Come on Matty…we need to go and bury our treasure before it is dark outside!" He ran down the hall and they were both back outside to their previous surroundings.

The two items were buried and America patted the soil mound and grinned at his friend.

"Arghhhh matey, we have buried our treasure and now…we must capture the prisoners. Come along Bluebeard!" The boys laughed and chased one another. Getting dirty and tired was all part of the fun. Before they knew it, Hughes had come outside to retrieve them, as England and Japan had completed meeting exchanges. The old butler walked up to them and was shocked at the two children's appearances.

"Oh dear me Master Alfred…you are covered head to toe in dirt…and…and Master Matthew, you too? What have you boys been doing?" He put a hand up and shook his head as Alfred went to respond. "No, never mind…I am more than sure your brother will be most displeased with your appearance. Come now, let's get you inside, and I will run a bath."

"I don't want a bath Hughes!" Said the surly little boy. Matthew waited behind and kept his mouth closed.

"No arguing with me young man, you'll be in for the high jump if you carry on with that little attitude, now come this instant!"

America sighed and took the butler's hand, and Canada followed behind. Walking into the mansion, Hughes halted as England came down the hallway with Japan. They were talking, and Japan laughed. Soon conversation ceased and England eye's opened up wide as he saw the two little rascals. He cleared his throat and held himself composed.

"Alfred Jones…what on earth have you gotten into today?" He hid his smirk because after all, he had been a boy once. "You are beyond filthy…have you been digging in the gardens young man?"

"We were being pirates big brother. I was Captian Longbottom, and Canada was Bluebeard. Arghhhh."

"Well, that's very imaginative. Such lovely spirited boys here England." Japan replied with a large smiled on his face.

"Yes! We even had buried treasure." Said Matthew. Alfred looked at his friend with a worried look and tried to contain him from saying anything more. Canada continued sharing all and everything. "Yeah, we hid a gold watch and some silver necklace thing, it had a large circle that opened…and it was…" The boy stopped when he saw England's face go stone cold.

"You want to repeat that again Matthew? What did you two acquire that you hid?" He knelt down to the boy and looked him straight in the face. Alfred went to tip toe away, but England halted him. "Do not move. Matthew…tell me again what you acquired?"

Now nervous the boy knew he shouldn't have said anything, and the look on America's face should have stopped him. Rubbing his hands to his side, he choked up slightly and spoke to his elder.

"Um…we ac…acwired? We…acquired a gold watch and a silver necklace…and"

Standing back up, England looked over at Japan. He whispered to his fellow nation and then the man nodded and collected his things. Japan walked over to the front door, gave the children a look of grim promise, and walked out, with the door closing behind him. England then turned to Hughes.

"Hughes…see that these boys are bathed, then dress them for bed, and see that they are brought to my study immediately." England did not even look at the two and turned on a heel. If America didn't know any better, he would have thought that his older brother had steam coming out of his ears.

"Alright then you two…come along, we'll get you two washed up, and then time to face the music." He smiled passionately at America, and Canada. Taking their hands, he walked them to the scullery and a bath was filled. Once they were clean, he put a night shirt on both of them. He combed their hair, and it was like two entirely different looking children. Clean, fresh faced, and innocent looking. "Alright lads, let's go." He walked down the hall, and soon approached England's study door. He rapped on the door, and heard Arthur commence a respond. Hughes opened the door.

"Ah, thank you Hughes…you can be dismissed. Please see about preparing some broth…for afterwards." He nodded at the butler, and the man left in a hasty manner. Once the door was closed, England turned his attention to the boys.

"Where did you two get the watch?" He looked straight at his brother who would have known more about the crime.

"It was in your pewter box of prizes." Alfred said candidly. "And your necklace. We needed them for the treasure."

"You went into my private study? You know better than that Alfred. I know Matthew is new to this, and the rules we have here, but you…I would think you would have known to do this." He informed both boy's sternly. "Not everything in this mansion is to be played with."

"But we didn't play with it Mr. England. We were looking for buried treasure." Exclaimed Canada.

"YOU BURIED MY WATCH AND PENDENT?" England up till this poin the tired to keep calm, but in all fairness, he should have expected something to have happened to his personal object. He walked right past the boys and rang a servent bell. Hughes came as quickly as the bell had been rung. Opening the door, he spoke in a unruffled manner. "Hughes…please go out to the garden. You will see a recently dug up mound of earth, there…please retrieve my gold pocket watch, and my antique silver pendant."

"Yes sir, right away sir." Hughes did not even wait to be dismissed, he ran down the hall towards the front door. England turned to both boys, walked over to his desk and took out a implement of extreme scariness. He slapped it down on the desk and looked to America. America had been dealt with the likes of his brother's slapper only once, when he was lost for a while day. England walked over to the couch, pulled at his britches and sat down. "Come here Alfred."

It took the boy slight nerve to walk over to his brother. He scrunched up the night shirt, and his eyes became wide. He was helped over Arthur's lap, and resting one hand on the small of the child's back, he raised the night gown up. The boy closed his eyes as the leather device raised in the air and came down crisply down on his bared backside. The first smack surprised America, but the second one took his breath away, and out came fourth a wave of tears. England gave him five hard licks, and then pulling down the night shirt, let him down.

"Matthew…" Said England as he calmly held out his hand. Even though this child was not his blood, he felt a familiar closeness to him, almost like something was very strange about his likeness to America. There was no mistaking that this child deserved as much punishment as his own kin.

Canada horrified at the treatment of his new found friend, burst into tears. He glanced over at America who was sobbing, and rubbing at his poorly covered backside. The boy was halting himself from impending doom. England spoke up a second time.

"Matthew come here. Alfred took his punishment, now you need to as well. I will not ask you again."

Little Canada clasped both hands over his bottom, and walked to the older nation. England held a hand out, and quietly and without fuss, he bent the child over his knee. He raised the boy's shirt up revealing his small backside. Raising his arm in the air, and the slap of the leather made the boy jolt with surprise. The second smack brought fourth a flood of tears. This made no difference to England who had witnessed this many times with America. He gave the boy five licks, and one extra for the way he had made him wait. Once he was finished, he rubbed the boy's back, and then let him up. America and Canada stood furiously rubbing at their sore backside. England stood up and looked at both of them.

"For being so naughty, you will both eat your supper, and then it is off to bed. I don't wan to hear anything different." He walked to the servant bell and both Francine and Hughes walked to the door. He walked to the two house workers. "Francine please see the children down to the kitchen where they may eat, and then it is straight to bed."

"Yes Mr. England." She held out hands, and both boys walked over and held a hand. She walked out of the room, and England watched as they both continued to choke and sob. He shook his head. Hughes smiled.

"Boy's will be boys eh Arthur?" Hughes shook his head and watched an exhausted England put a hand to his head.

"Oh Hughes…" The man laughed and then was handed a freshly polished pocket watch and silver pendent. "Thank you, you're too good to me."


	3. Hide and Go Seek Disasters

Up in America's room, Francine was tucking in the two sniffling children. She smiled at them and then turned the gas light down, and left the room. They were both supposed to go right to sleep, but that wasn't the case. Alfred leaned up on one hand, and looked to Canada.

"Why did you have to go and ruin our game?" The boy stared at the nark with irritated eyes. Matthew sat up and crossed his arms over his chest in protest.

"It wasn't my fault…besides…your brother is smart, do you really think he wasn't going to find out?"

"I hide a LOT of things from big brother, he wouldn't have known…stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid you…you JERK!" This comment set America off, and he lunged for Canada. They wrestled in bed, and had no concept of how loud they were being, as it was still slightly early, England was sitting down in the parlor having a glass of whiskey and reading.

"Blimey, what are those two doing?" He eased into his chair, and sipped the soothing beverage. Not wanting to even bother himself with the troublesome twos, he sat back and re-read the same sentence he had been working on for the fourth time. As he began, he heard a short rapping on the door. Annoyed, England got up and walked to the door. It was Hughes. The man carried with him two delinquents. England raised an eyebrow and did not say a word, instead he looked over to his gentle butler.

"I am so sorry Master Arthur, its just that they were very unhappy, and making such a ruckus…I thought it would be better to bring them down to see you."

England did not make any motion to acknowledge them at first. He took a larger sip of his drink, and then set it down. It was apparent that had he not been drinking, he would have "smack the daylights" out of both of them, but he kept his cool.

"I leave them in your hands sir." Hughes went to leave and then was stopped by England clearing his throat.

"Hughes…do not go anywhere." Turning his attention to the two. "I sent you both to bed…there should be no reason as to why you are awake. If you can not find a way to get along, as you both have been before, then I'll box your ears…the both of you! I will not warn you two again. Right back upstairs, get into bed, and I will see you in the morning."

America stepped forward slightly scared. He did not know what it was to box one's ears, but he was not about to find out. His lip quivered and his eyes became as large as could be. England saw this, and his heart broke. This was the last thing he had wanted to be known as was a ferocious beast. He dropped to one knee and held out his arms. Motioning to both boys, he spoke gently.

"I am sorry Alfred…Matthew. Its been a long and trying day. But your behavior does not reflect well right now." Looking up to Hughes, the man gave a stern glance. "Hughes, please see that these two children are put to bed." Releasing the two, he looked at America. "We're not going to have anymore problems Alfred?"

"No, no big brother…Matthew and I will go to sleep." The two boys took the butler's hands and walked back up to America's room. England shook his head and took another drink.

He sighed and wished for some adult company. Then he groaned…he had a meeting with Prussia the following day. He had always thought the nation was annoying, arrogant…and sort of callous. Prussia made fun of England's cooking in the past, and it greatly bothered him. Getting up from his chair, he set his tumbler down on the desk, and headed to his room. Changing out of his clothes, he stumbled and fell on the ground.

"Shite!" He screamed out, but then immediately put a hand to his mouth. He didn't think he had said it too loudly. Opening the door, he looked out into the hall and down towards America's room. There was no sound, so he closed his door, and got into his bed. Night was harsh. England had drank a little too much, and woke up with the most horrible aftereffect from the alcohol. He sat up in the bed and squeezed the bridge of his nose as the pain from his head was radiating down and his vision was slightly blurred.

"Oh bloody hell…what a feeling." He leaned over to his servant bell and rang it twice. In a short while, Hughes walked up the stairs and opened the door. Just from the look of the nation's face, Hughes could tell something was the matter.

"Sir…are you feeling slightly under the weather? What got into you last night?"

"Had a little bit too much to drink old fellow. I completely zonked out last night…ughhhh." He rubbed his eyes, and then looked over at the clock by his nightstand. It read eight thirty. He suddenly threw aside the blankets and went to get out of the bed, but his intense headache made him fall back into the pillows. "Oh my god…Hughes…are the children awake?"

"Rest at ease sir…when I didn't see you awake and down in the dining area, I made it my point to wake them, and they are down in the parlor with Miss Francine.

"Well that's a relief. I suppose I will take a glass of water Hughes, and perhaps some medicine…and then I will be down to check on the two." He propped himself up against the pillows and smiled politely at his butler.

"Sir…I do hope that I am not out of bounds saying this, but I do believe you should stay in your quarters…at least until you are feeling better."

England was about to object, but did not say anything more. Hughes was right, and had always been in the past. After all, Arthur did grow up with him. He simply nodded and eased back under the covers. His head was killing him. The gentle butler bowed and left the room. He walked down the steps and approached the kitchen. He took out a glass and filled it with some water, then he walked back through towards Arthur's room. He passed by the parlor and witnessed the boys giggling with Francine. Alfred saw him and ran over to the man.

"Hughes! Where is big brother? I want to see him!" The boy stood holding his bunny and stared into the man's eyes. Hughes knelt down, setting the glass of water on the ground.

"My dear little Alfred…your brother is not feeling well, and he needs peace and quiet for now. I suggest you and Matthew go play quietly in the garden, is that clear?"

"Well…can't we play in the nursery?"

"Master Alfred…it would be wise to play outside…as Arthur needs peace and quiet. Now I do not want to have to repeat myself. Go ahead…go outside boys."

Matthew ran out of the room first, and Alfred followed him. They laughed as they ran out the door. A frantic Francine trailed after them, and gave Hughes a smile. The butler walked back up the nation's room and delivered his water and medicine. England thanked him, took the caplets and drank it down. He then suddenly remembered he had his meeting with Prussia in a little while.

"Oh bugger. I have a meeting with that confounded Gilbert today…oh seriously can't I have a moment's peace? Hughes…can I just retire and never face any of this nonsensical crap anymore?"

"I can not answer that sir…you have your duties. Shall I send a telegram to Mr. Gilbert and alert him not to come?"

"No…well, I am not entirely sure…well, no…bugger. He is most likely already on his way, and I will do my best to make myself prepared for his arrival. Hughes…please run a bath."

"Sir, do you really feel all that well to…"

"I am quite capable of getting on my feet. Thank you kindly." England gave the man a stern glance and flipped his legs to the side, while heaving himself out of the bed. Hughes prepared the water, and leaving his master, walked out of the room to check on the children. England sat in the bath not feeling any better.

"Okay…so I am going to hide, and then you have to count to ten and find me…okay Matt?" America jumped up and down. He looked over at Francine who was sitting in the shade, keeping an eye on them, but also at the same time reading about the War of the Worlds.

"Where do you want me to stand Alfred?" Canada looked adorably clueless and stared at his friend.

"Go stand and count by Francine. Close your eyes, and no peeking, you can't see where I am going to hide!"

"Okay." The boy ran over to the maid, and stood with his hands over his eyes. In the meantime, Alfred knowing the lay of the land, having been in the gardens almost everyday thought of the perfect place. He went over to one of the larger sycamore trees. It was a perfect tree for climbing.

He started climbing, and remembers one incident when he was much smaller, around the age of five and being stuck in the tree. It took Hughes, and most of the house staff to get him out. England was truly worried, and told him that climbing trees was something that was to be done when he was much older. Smiling to himself, he shrugged his shoulders…seven years old was much older to him. He got to a decent enough height, and looking down he gasped. It was very high…and now slightly worried, he hung on to the branches tightly.

"Eight…Nine…Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Matthew uncovered his eyes, and cast a peek at Francine. She smiled and without looking away from the book spoke to him in a slight whisper.

"I am not telling you where Master Alfred hid, it would be against regulations." She laughed, and Canada shrugged his shoulders. He then ran over to the fountain, and for some odd reason thought, maybe Alfred would be in the water. That would have been strange.

Hughes came outside and walked over to Francine and the boy. He smiled, and then looked around, not seeing the other child made him wonder. After being reassured by the maid that they were just having a game of hide and go seek, he smiled, and went back into the mansion.

Alfred sat up in the tree. He was shaking slightly, being so high up he wondered how he was going to get down.

England got out of the bath, and dried himself off. He still did not feel one hundred percent, but never the less, he got dressed and descended down into the dining room and hoped to keep down some tea and breakfast. He sat down at the table looking slightly uneasy. Hughes walked over to him at once.

"Sir…what can I get for you?"

"May I have a cup of weak tea, and perhaps some dry toast. That is all I believe I can stomach right at the moment." He grabbed the newspaper that lie on the table. Sensing peace, he called into the kitchen to Hughes. "Er…Hughes…what are they doing? It is awfully quiet, even for them being outside."

Hughes walked in with a cup and a saucer, and a plate of the dry toast. Setting it down on the table beside Arthur.

"I believe they are hiding, and/or seeking. Francine is sitting with them. I believe young Master Alfred is hiding, and Matthew is seeking." Hughes chuckled. Arthur smiled, and took a bite of his toast. It immediately did not agree with him, and he held his hand to his mouth holding back an unpleasant feeling.

"Sir?" Said an alarmed Hughs.

"Quickly Hughes…quickly, fetch a basin…" The butler ran and grabbed a small bin. Handing it to England, the man took care of his business and set it aside. Hughes quickly took the bin and cleaned it post haste. Sitting back in his chair, he looked flustered. "This is most aggravating right now."

Canada looked throughout the bushes, and behind some of the statues in the garden. He looked behind the trees and everywhere he could think of. That's when for no apparent reason, something made him look up into the old sycamore tree a few feet from him. He stared up into the branches and saw Alfred looking down at him with a grin. Matthew just stayed completely still.

"Hey Matty! Look at me! You found me! Nah nah, boo boo! I bet you can't get me!" The boy was waving his arms, but Matt did not smiled back.

"Hey! Be careful up there! You are really high up…let's go play some more!"

"Okay…" The boy agreed, but from where he was…he was now scared. He started to tear up. "Matt, I can't get down…I'm scared!"

The boy held on to the branch he was sitting on and continued to cry. Canada couldn't think of anything to do, so he ran inside and found himself in the dining room where England and Hughes were talking. The little boy was out of breath and leaned against the table panting. England, even in his state feeling the way he did stood up looking quite a bit alarmed. Hughes walked over to the young boy and knelt down, but before he could say anything, England spoke up.

"Matthew…whatever is the matter with you? Why are you out of breath?" He looked around to see where the other trouble maker was. Shaking his head, and swallowing hard he asked the other question he had not wanted to. "And where is your accomplice?" He raised an eyebrow, and the boy was not afraid to answer. In fact he yelled out while grabbing hold of Hughes.

"Alfred is stuck up in a tree…we were playing hide and seek, and he must have climbed a tree and I went to find him, and I couldn't find him, and I looked up and…" The boy had to breath deep to finish speaking, but England held his hand up to stop him. He knew telling the boy in the past that climbing the old sycamore tree was not to be done till he was older. "Okay Matthew…come along, I am going to go outside with you." England pushed back his chair, and walked to the boy.

He was still slightly queasy, and Hughes saw this. The three then walked outside and a frightened and scared straight expression fell upon little America's face once he saw the look on his big brother's.

"Alfred Frederick Jones…what do you think you are doing up there?" Crossing his arms over his chest, England gave the boy a deathly stare, and all the boy could do was look down and say nothing.


	4. Dangerous High Up Places

Arthur eyed the small boy. He wasn't so mad as he was extremely worried something would happen, like a disastrous fall.

"Brother please! Help me down, I am so scared. Please! Help me, help me!" He started to cry, and Matthew and Hughes stood helplessly watching. Quite frankly, the child did not care, he just wanted to get down. This was indeed a predicament, and Arthur did not know how he was going to get the child down.

"Ah…okay little one…I am going to count to three…you are going to jump down, and I am going to catch you. Okay?" England could not think of any other way but this. America on the other hand violently shook his head no, and held on to the tree trunk crying. "Alfred! You need to get down, and this is the only way…listen to what I say young man." He held out his arms and was reassuring the boy that this was the only thing that could be done.

Closing his eyes as tight as he could, Alfred plunged out of the tree and fell towards the open arms of his brother. To a small child, the falling never seemed to end, and he was quite scared. Before he knew it though, he was in the safe arms of England, and clutched very tightly to the man's jacket. Shaking with fear, the boy was in the safe grasps of his brother. England looked over at Hughes, nodded and had the man walk back to the mansion with Canada following.

They arrived into the foyer, and England set the boy down, but he did not seem to want to let go. It seemed like he retreated back to a time when he was much smaller, and held on to Arthur's legs. Giving Hughes a glance as to leave the two alone, the butler ushered Canada into the dining room where he would give the child a refreshment, and where England would have time alone with the visibly upset little America. Calming the boy, and wiping the tears from his eyes, Arthur picked him back up and the two walked to his study, and he closed the door.

At the dining room table, Matthew sat while Hughes brought him a sandwich and a cup of milk. The boy ate slowly and was a bit concerned about what was to become of his friend. England had looked very angry, and he did not want to see anything happen, but the boy did get himself into trouble by climbing the tree. Canada shook his head and sipped the milk.

Rubbing the child's back, England continued holding the boy in his arms. When Alfred was as calm as he was going to be, he was set down on the couch, and Arthur walked away from him standing against his desk with his hands on his waist and giving the boy a dreadful stare. England was not at one hundred percent of his health, and with so much activity, he felt quite faint, but he did not show this in any way, shape, or form to the boy. Alfred sniffed slightly and waited for his brother to talk.

"We have discussed that you were not allowed to climb up the sycamore tree because you are not old enough for that type of activity. Do you remember me telling you that Alfred?"

The boy sat sit and swung his legs back and fourth in a nervous composure. Looking up at his brother, he barley got the words out.

"I'm seven years old big brother…you said I couldn't climb it because I was five…I am much older now!" He sat straight up and got nearer to the edge of the couch anxious. England just shook his head.

"Two years older than you were is not much of a difference little brother…and it was very foolish of you to even think that it was okay to climb the tree. Climbing is not very gentlemanly anyway young man…such high places anywhere are dangerous!" He moved away from the desk, and went to retrieve his slipper. The boy's eyes became wide and he moved off the couch clasping a hand over his bottom and looking very worried.

"Big brother…no please…I'll never climb the tree again…please, please? I'll be good…" He pleaded some more until England's concentration was broken as there was knocking on the door. Setting the slipper aside, he walked to the door. It was Francine, and she seemed terribly sorry for the intrusion, however America breathed a sigh of relief.

"Francine?" Said Arthur with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Kirkland, I apologize…but it seems as if Mr. Prussia has arrived." She moved aside, and there stood the nation whom England had not wanted to meet with, but as a gentleman, he did have to fulfill obligatory meetings with nations he had already promised to congregate with.

Prussia walked in and stood with a smirk on his face. Holding out his hand, England and him shook. The nation looked down at America and winked at him. Looking back up at the Brit, he spoke.

"Guten tag Arthur…very good to see you." He knelt down and held out a hand to America who just hid behind his brother's legs. Frowning the nation stood up. "Rude little brat…"

"Excuse you Prussia…he is not rude, he is just in an off mood right now." Looking over at Francine, he snapped his fingers. "Francine, please see Alfred is given some supper, and then please see that they boys spend the remaining time in the nursery. I will be holding the meeting with Gilbert in the drawing room." He went to turn away, but then feeling his nausea return he spoke up. "Francine, see that Hughes brings some club soda, and some refreshments for Mr. Prussia please."

"Yes sir." She steered America out of the way, and the two walked down the hall. England made his way to the opposite side of the mansion where Prussia followed him. The door closed, and the men got down to official business. Francine had seen to it that both boys were fed and were now up in the nursery playing. She had warned them to behave because England was not in a good mood now that his guest had arrived. The boys got out whatever play things that America had in the room, and they both sat on the floor. Canada played with a wooden train and sat very quietly with America staring at him. He looked up.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The boy made the train emit "choo choo" noises and waited for a response.

"Matty…where did you come from? You never told me…you said you would. Even big brother won't ask because he told me it was rude to ask, but, I want to know why you runned away from your home.!" Alfred took a toy airplane from the pile and made it fly around. Matthew sat looking uncomfortable.

"I don't want to tell you. I don't have to you know!" The boy picked up the train and walked over to the other side of the room. He emitted a deep sigh and looked down to the ground. Alfred watched this and said nothing. Canada stayed quiet and then turned around to his friend.

"If I tell you…promise me you won't tell Arthur…I don't want him to tell me to leave." The boy had tears in his eyes. He liked staying there, despite getting into some trouble already, but it was a gentle setting, and atmosphere. Alfred gave his friend a serious look and nodded. He walked closer, sat down, and put an arm around the boy's shoulder and listened intently on everything that was said with wide eyes.

"So England…as you can tell, I am a man who takes what he wants…and I very much want an alliance with you." Prussia picked up his glass and swirled around the club soda, taking a small sip, he cringed, and then set it down. England tapped a finger and seemed bored. He wondered what the boys were doing. "Am I boring you Arthur? Is there something else that is troubling you?"

"Nothing is troubling me…I just have a little more on my plate than I had expected right now…and its making it all the more difficult to give you an answer right now." He stood up from the couch where he was sitting and paced around the room, while not paying Prussia any mind. Gilbert got up and stood next to him and cleared his throat.

"Well…this meeting has been a total waste of my time. I will go and speak with some nations who actually care about my alliance. Arthur…I will not give up though…you will hear back from me. Good day." He nodded his head at the distracted Brit, and walked out of the room.

As Prussia walked down the hall, two little boys ran out of the nursery in full force and trampled down the stairs almost running into him. America just giggled, and Canada looked up at him and smiled as well.

"Oh, excuse me sir!" Said little Matthew as he followed Alfred.

The two little boys were on a mission. Gilbert seemed to recognize the boy whom spoke to him, but he could not put his finger on it. Something was going on in the Kirkland mansion, and he was going to find out. He walked down the hall towards the door, and Hughes saw him out. The man walked down the path and looked back at the window with a queer smile.

The two boys ran until Matthew was out of breath. He stopped, and looked into a room they were both standing in front of. It had many, many books in it, and interested him. America smiled and walked to Canada.

"This is big brother's collection of books. Sometimes…when he has the time, he reads to me…but, lately he hasn't had the time." The boy looked very sad as he stopped talking. Then grabbing Matthew's hand, he pulled him forward. "Hey! Come on…we can find something to look out, brother showed me a book with pictures in it!"

"Okay, yeah! Let's go and see!" Matthew seemed a little more excited and ran into the large room with his vast and expansive selection of books.

The library was a prized room of England's, but it was not off limits. It was child friendly. Books were lined up, in the walls. Spanning up to fifteen feet high. A ladder had to be climbed to get to the taller shelves. England was the only one to climb the ladders. Again, this was something that America was told he could never do because he was too small.

Walking over to a couch, Matthew sat down, and was in awe with the millions of books he laid his eyes upon. America stood with a perplexed expression, there was one book that England had shown him, and it had pictures of the earth and other planets. He was excited to show it to his friend. It must have been put away…and maybe in a high up place. He eyed the ladder, and decided the book must be found.

England rang the servant bells from the drawing room and Francine walked right to the door. She awaited her instructions.

"Francine, please remove the tray, and glasses, and I suppose you can prepare something light for the boys. Speaking of which, whatever are they up to right now?"

The timid maid grabbed up the tray and put the glasses on them. Picking it all up, she smiled back at Arthur.

"Why my lord…last I checked they were up in the nursery…but that was a little while ago…I suppose I can go and check to see where they went."

"No, its alright, I am free now…I will see what the little rascals are up to. You are dismissed Francine, I shall see you in a little while." He walked out of the room and ascended up the steps to see if maybe they were still playing. Once he approached the room, he did not hear anything. Toys were strewn about the carpet, and he scratched his head. They had to be somewhere.

He walked down the steps and heard giggling coming from the library. Perhaps the boys were looking at picture books. He walked down the hall, towards where little voices were speaking. Smiling as he pushed the door open, he suddenly ran towards the ladder at the moment little America had just so happened to miss a step. He was quite high up. He looked back and became startled. Loosing his grip, he started to fall backwards. Canada's eyes widened as he saw his friend and started to yell. England ran, and had it not been for his timely entrance, the boy would have been seriously hurt. Alfred landed right into the arms of Arthur, and Arthur caught him while falling to the ground, hurting his lower body as he landed hard on the ground, with the boy in tow.

The boy gripped Arthur tightly and breathed a deep sigh. He was safe, and opened his eyes looking at his big brother. England lay on the floor clenching his teeth. Holding the boy tightly, he sat up.

"Oh big brother! You are my hero! Thank you so much for saving me! I thought I was going to fall and smash to the ground." The boy looked over at Matthew and laughed. "Did you see? My big brother saved my life!" The child hugged Arthur. However, the Brit did not see any celebration in this. He stood up, clasping America by the ear, and walked over to the couch. He sat down, and the boy soon found himself face down over his big brother's knees.

"Did we not just have this conversation little brother? I am not going to tell you about climbing again!" He was so angry because the boy jeopardized his little life. Arthur could not fathom having anything happen to him. He pulled down the boy's knickerbockers and in quick haste delivered a well deserved spanking to the small upturned bottom. England's palm was quite effective, and the stinging slaps made the boy think twice about ever climbing up a high area ever again. Bursting into tears, Alfred sobbed through the brief but complete punishment. Canada watched as each slap landed, and winced at the sound. He stayed quiet and felt bad for what his friend was receiving.

As England finished, he set the crying boy on his feet, adjusted his clothing, and gave him a very stern glance.

"Do not climb anywhere again…is that understood?" He crossed his arms and waited for an answer. America rubbed his backside, looked over at Matthew, and then with a red face streaming with tears, responded.

"Yes big brother." He sniffed loudly. Once that was over, he glanced at Matthew.

"What were you two doing anyway? Were you not having fun in the nursery?" He did not get a response from Alfred, but Matthew chimed right in.

"We wanted to see picture books. Alfred said something about the planets. Can you show us?" Arthur smiled, and then looking at an untouched shelf, pulled the correct book out. He held out a hand to America who took it, and the other hand to Canada.

"Come along you two, we'll read the books, and then the two of you can get some sleep." The three walked out of the room and approached the bedroom. England tucked the two in and sat on the edge of the bed. Reading from it quietly, it wasn't long before there were sounds of two sleeping little boys.


	5. Spontaneous Town Visit

At breakfast the following morning, Matthew was chewing his bacon, while America chattered loudly to Hughes about their big plans for the day. England had left earlier to attend a secondary meeting with Prussia because the first meeting was a waste of Gilbert's time. He had expected Arthur at his home this time, and there would not be any qualms from two little annoying little boys. America sipped his juice, which then sloshed all over his shirt, and then getting a small lecture from the butler about paying attention, the boy laughed.

"Master Alfred…do watch yourself young man, you'll mess the surroundings and get juice all over the place! Please be more careful."

"Oh Hughes…you worry too much, I am watching myself!" He took the last sip, eyed the elder butler and smiled. Hughes just shook his head and went back to brushing down a suit of England's.

"Cheeky…go on now, you two go up and get yourselves ready for the day!" Hughes looked over at one of the other maids who was dusting. "Abigail…please, be a dear and help with the boys dressing."

She nodded, set the duster down, and walked with the boys. Many questions were floating in America's brain. As they walked, he stopped and had to ask her a question.

"Abigail…why didn't big brother have breakfast with us? Is he hiding upstairs. Is he mad at us? He was mad at me yesterday because I was naughty. Oh no! Is he still in his room!" The boy was getting himself all upset. The maid knelt down and calmed him down.

"Little Master…your brother had an early meeting with Prussia. He will be gone for the better part of the day, which means you and Matthew have to be very well behaved and keep yourselves busy. He is not mad at you, and left before you both were awake. Come on, let's get you both into the bath." She shooed them into the upstairs wash room, and both boys were stripped.

The bath water was the right temperature, and she got both boys into the basin. Washing them thoroughly, they splashed in the water, and laughed at each other. Once they were squeaky clean, she wrapped towels around the two, and arrived back in America's bedroom. Once the boys were dressed, they were directed to play back outside because with England not being home, the staff was slightly nervous of something happening with two rowdy boys. Abigail walked them out to the front foyer, and opened the doors. Walking them outside, she stood watching them and called out.

"Now you two stay outside and I will come and get you both once lunch is served. It won't be for a couple of hours, so you two have fun, but be careful!" She smiled and turned back, walking into the house. Matthew and Alfred looked around and had no idea what they were going to do today.

"What shall we do?" Asked little Canada. He looked over to the mound of dirt from a couple of days ago. The day that he arrived, and had gotten in trouble. Smirking, he jabbed America in the ribs. "Hey! How about we go and be explorers? We are already outside, are we allowed to leave?"

Alfred stood pondering the question. They had to stay outside, but Abigail did not tell them that they were not allowed past the mansion gates. This gave them free reigns to wander the land. Alfred had never been out into the town by himself, he always accompanied his big brother, and that had been a long time since the two had spent a day visiting shops and the such. His eyes widened and he shook his head yes without even thinking.

"Well…big brother isn't here and he won't be back for a little while. Abigail said it would be a long while. Why don't we go and see, and then come back? Big brother will never know!"

"Yeah! Let's go!" The two boys tip toed out of the gate embracing one another's hands and ran towards the town, which was not too far from where the mansion was.

England sat bored sitting with Prussia who was explaining why he wanted an alliance. What made things worse was inviting Spain to sit in. Thoroughly annoyed, he tapped his fingers and looked out towards the window. Prussia's house sat in the far end of the town, and it was something that the nation loved, simply for the fact that he loves shopping for random fluffy things, almost hoping to find a pretty girl to give things to. An almost embarrassing habit that his younger brother Germany teases him about.

"Arthur…I will not repeat myself…the last time we spoke, you were troubled by something of a concerning matter. Since we are no longer in your mansion, I would think that I'd have your full attention. Please…can you just give me an answer?" Turning to the man, he uttered a sigh.

"I sincerely apologize, I haven't been myself since I encountered the presence of another child in my home. He has actually taken a liking to my brother America. He arrived seemingly out of nowhere." England stood up and then with the silence he turned around to see Prussia and Spain looking with strange faces. Arthur looking coy, spoke up again. "Whatever is the meaning for those looks gentlemen?"

"Ah…nothing…glad to see that you have some joy in your life, and you know what go on, and spend some quality time with them, we all know it's the cherished times one misses until its gone." Prussia looked slightly angelic as he said this. Spain turned his head to face the nation and held back a retching noise.

"Oh bugger Prussia…can you sound more like a prat? Fine…I will leave, you'll have an answer in a couple of days." He bid good day and was shown to the door by one of the wait staff. Spain raised an eyebrow at Prussia and just had to ask.

"Gilbert…what is going on?" Antonio sat in his seat while Prussia walked to the window seeing England walk out of front door, and onto the town streets. He smiled, and then turned to the man.

"Its regarding that little brat he lives with. His supposedly newfound friend Matthew? The child is a runaway, and I know a certain nation that is looking for him, and that little child is in for a world of trouble. Come, let us have some wurst…I have had the cook make it freshly." He pranced out of the room with a groan from Spain as Prussia's taste in cuisine sickened Antonio very much.

England walked the streets window shopping all the while and thinking of something to buy the boys. He walked into a sweets shop and approached the shop keeper. A rotund man in his late forties, the man smiled.

"Good afternoon sir, how my I assist you?" England nodded and told the man he was just looking, and it would most likely be an expensive visit after just a bit of browsing. The shop keeper laughed, and waited.

Matthew and Alfred walked down on of the side alleys that seemed uninhabited. There was stray garbage, and broken glass. To any adult this was just considered filth, but to two little boys full of adventure, it was treasure. They didn't find anything worth keeping, but it was still better than being at the mansion restricting from doing anything. Not knowing of the time, Matthew looked over at Alfred. Worried he spoke up.

"Don't you think we should go back home? What if England finds out we are here?"

"Big brother is not going to find out we are here…he is in a meeting remember?" America grabbed his friends hand and the two ran from the ally, and spotted the sweets shop. The very shop England was in.

The shop door opened and it just so happened that England had gone to use the washroom in the shop, he had not seen the two little monsters arrive. The jolly owner welcome the boys with a grin.

"Hello my children…welcome to my sweets shop what can I get for you?" He pointed out the many candies, and chocolates. America pointed and wanted everything, but he did not have any money. Canada was not paying attention to where Alfred was getting, instead his eyes froze when he saw England coming out from the back area wiping his hands from the sink. The man stopped and an angry glare formed on his face.

"Alfred…Alfred…we gotta go, come on…we gotta go!" The boy tugged at his friend who was not paying attention. Finally after annoying Alfred to the point of aggravation, he turned around.

"Hey! Cut it out Matthew! We don't have to go, I am getting some sweets, shut up and leave me alone!" He turned back to the cashier who had a grave look upon his face. America shrugged it off, but then felt a tapping on his shoulder. Thinking it was Matthew again, he spun around and found himself face to face with big brother. Kneeling down to his height, England had never looked this angry ever.

"I had best expect an explanation as to why the two of you are in town…alone?" He raised an eyebrow looking at both boys. Alfred gulped loudly, and the shop keeper took his cue as to walk away from the confrontation.

"Um…well…um big brother…you were not home, and Abigail told us to play outside, and well…we didn't think…"

"That's all I needed to hear. You didn't think at all." He turned to face the clock and saw it was past the time in which lunch would be served. Then looking to the counter where some sweets were placed in a box, and called to the shop keeper who hesitantly came out. "Good sir…I wish to continue my order. I will be right with you." Turning back to the boys, he took each child by an ear and walked them out of the store. Looking down so both boys were facing him, he spoke in low tones. "Go straight to the mansion at once, do not stray, and wait for me in my study the both of you. Right now!"

Not needing a second warning, the boys high tailed it out of the town and ran down the path that lead home. England walked back into the shop. From a distance, Prussia was standing watching the encounter. He stared wide eyed and then disappeared towards his own home. England cleared his throat and took the box of sweets from the man after paying him, and exited the store.

Matthew and Alfred ran towards the mansion. As they approached the front door, Abigail stood with a very cross look on her face, and she stood aside with Francine. Both maids waited as the boys walked to the door.

"And just where were you two?" Said Francine as she tried hard not to reach over to each boy and box their ears. Out of breath, America was the first one to respond.

"We…we can't talk right now, we were bad!"

"You were bad?" Scoffed Francine as she found that hard to believe, but non the less listened to the two. "I would think so, not coming when the both of you were called. What happened now? It's not something that hasn't happened before young Master Alfred."

"We…we went into town to explore…and England saw us, and…" Said Matthew.

"Oh my word, you two didn't?" Shouted Abigail interrupting as she held her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, big brother was very mad at us, told us to come home right away and go to his study! " America cried out as tears rolled down his face. He had not meant to be bad, but what could be expected with him being a little boy, and now having a friend to share that mischievousness with?

Looking at Abigail with somewhat compassion, Francine leaned down towards the children. She was not at all opposed to the way England disciplined the boys, but she did have to feel slightly sorry for them.

"While I do not think it was wise of the two of you to wander, you have to accept your faults. Go right to your brother's study and wait for him. I shall have some lunch ready for you once he is through. I am sorry boys, go now."

Clasping a hand within his friend, the two boys walked down to the dreaded study and waited by sitting on the couch. America looked over at Canada and jumped down. Turning to his friend, he opened his mouth, but was pushed down by Matthew before anything could be said.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Shouted Alfred as he got up ready to punch the boy back. Canada glared at him.

"You! Ever since I got here, you have been getting us into trouble. I was NEVER this naughty before I met you! I HATE you!" He ran back over and the two boys started a brawl.

"I did not make us go into the town, you started it." He started pulling the boy's hair, and Canada socked him in the mouth. The fight continued.

England walked down the path, and looked behind him slightly. He felt like he was being watched, but shrugged it off and continued making his way back to his home. Once he arrived through the gates, he stepped up towards the door, and walked through. Taking his jacket off, it was whisked away by Hughes who met him with a strong cup of tea. England took this without hesitation and sipped it.

"Have those two arrived back? I should hope so…they would know better than to keep me waiting." He said as he set down the cup in its saucer. Eyeing his butler, the man responded.

"Ah yes sir, they arrived, and Francine made them go down to the study. She is preparing lunch for them and…"

"Hold lunch…I am not sure they will have an appetite once I am through with them. I shall return Hughes." He handed the tea cup over to the man, and headed down the hall towards where the children were. He arrived at the door and walked in to both boys wrestling on the floor. Running over, he pulled both apart. America was sporting a slightly bruised lip, and Canada's eye was light purple.

"Enough of this at once! Matthew go stand over in that corner, and you…you are going to be dealt with immediately!" America's jaw dropped and pulled away from his brother.

"What? How come I have to be punished first?"

"You live here young man…and you know the rules. You are NEVER allowed to leave without an adult. I don't know what has gotten into you, but it is going to stop." England walked over to the side of his desk and pulled out the cane. This was the same implement that Canada had asked about very fearfully. America's hands flew directly to his backside and he backed away towards a corner, and the other boy who was facing the corner emitted a cry.

"Big brother, we are sorry." Alfred was very much afraid and did not want any of this to happen, as he was very scared.

England saw this as a little extreme and held the rattan cane in his hands. While giving them the utmost punishment would be very much deserved right now, they were only seven years old, and the cane would be much too harsh. He sighed and then set it down on the desk. Taking out the slipper instead he walked over to the couch, and sat down. He did not say a word, but motioned for his little brother. America slowly walked over and hoisted himself over his brother's lap. England raised the slipper in the air and it came down several upon several times. Alfred cried out, and bawled like a baby as his brother gave him a firm reminder of the consequences of wandering. Once he was done, he set the boy down, and made him stand in the corner.

"Matthew…come here." England waited as the boy made his way, just like America had. He was helped over Arthur's knee, as he was shaking, and very upset. Once he was situated, England laid a gentle hand on the boy's back, and held him firmly. Spanking the boy effectively and appropriately, Canada gripped Arthur's thigh and cried into his pant leg.

Once he was done, he stood the boy up, and walked over to his desk, setting the slipper down.

"You will both accompany me to the dining room and have some lunch. I am going to separate the both of you, and send you to bed for the rest of the day. Come now." He walked to the door and the children sniffling followed him down to where lunch was being served.

The children were seated, along with England taking a seat himself. It was a quiet lunch of Welsh rarebit and some tomatoes. Once that was finished, England called upon Francine. She leaned down to him.

"See that Master Alfred is put in his quarters, and Master Matthew is put in the guest room. I am going to the library, I need to look upon something. Hold any calls." Francine nodded and walked with both boys, England stood up and followed behind. As he walked, the door bells chimed. Since he was close to the door, he walked over and opened it. A familiar face approached him, and walked in slightly. Canada looked back slowly to see who it was and his expression turned white.

"_Bonjour Angleterre_…so lovely to see you." The French man smiled coyly at England, and turned his direct attention to the little boy walking up the steps. "And Matthew Williams…_oui_, this is delightful to know you 'ave been 'ere this whole time…"

"Papa France…I'm…I'm sorry!" The boy held his hand to his mouth not wanting to have said those words. England, America, and the maids along with Hughes all stared at the boy with expressionless faces. What was the meaning of this?


	6. French Resistance

France stood at the entrance of the foyer. He cast a glare at the boy, and then back over at England.

"Hughes…please, take the boys up to bed, I will speak with Frances alone in the drawing room." He nodded reassuring the both boys. Matthew just stood looking at the Frenchmen, and hurried up the steps after Alfred and Hughes. Looking back over to France, England cleared his throat. "If you would Francis…come follow me."

The Brit led the way down the corridor and approached the entrance of the drawing room. He walked in, and had France take a seat. Before the blond haired man took a seat, he walked over to the decanter of whiskey, and poured himself a generous glass. He then walked to a comfortable chair, and sat down. Closing the doors, Arthur turned back around to Francis staring at him with a grin. This confused and made England slightly uncomfortable.

"How long 'as that little brat been 'ere Arthur?" He stirred the liquid with his pinky finger, and then lifted it to his mouth sucking. "I know it 'asn't been long…"

"Your so called "son" has been with us for the past five days. I would have thought you might have noticed a child missing from your grasps." Walking over, and being a safe distance from the man, he stood by the window. "

"I am a very busy nation Arthur. _Matthieu_ iz a little cherub izn't he?"

"Actually…he has been most wonderful with my Alfred…the two are inseparable. I do believe that he was slightly foolish running away, and being with Alfred, the two have caused quite a bit of mischief. And of course with that being the case, I have had to chastise them…little boys…will be boys." As soon as the words left his lips, France stood up. His glass crashed to the floor.

"He 'as been a naughty boy…oui?" France pulled out something from his persons, and faced England. Arthur's eyes grew wide and he went to object, but he was not given the chance. "That _enfant terrible_, I shall show 'im!"

The man walked towards the door, and with him, it was now brought out on what he was holding. A long, and harsh looking whip.

"Wait…Francis…where are you going?" England walked towards the door, but France waved the whip in his hands.

"I 'ave to go deal with this little _gosse._ I am going to tan the 'ide off that boy's derrière! Firstly 'e knows better than to run from me, and then 'e causes you trouble. Dis iz unacceptable!"

England barred off the door and stood firm. He had known France for a long time, they had even fought over who would be a right fit as older brother to America. The boy had chose England out of pity. France was not happy, but did not hold the grudge too long once he became aware of young Canada.

"No…I do not think that will be happening…he is sleeping. If you wish for me to speak with him I will…but you will not harm him tonight, or ever again." England was beginning to see the reason why the little boy might have run away. "France, I am going to suggest you leave my mansion right now."

"'Ow dare you _Monsieur Angleterre, _I shall be back…you let 'im know." The Frenchman tucked his whip into his jacket, and walked to the front door. Hughes saw him out and locked the door. England walked out to the foyer, and made sure it was safe, and then ascended up the steps towards the guest room.

He leaned up against the door, and leaned his ear to it. There were sounds of a little talking. He creaked the door open, and heard scurrying. Believing something astray, he walked in, and turned on the lights. There sat in the bed was Matthew and Alfred. England walked over and cleared his throat. He walked to the bed, and held out his hand to America.

"I believe you were put to bed an hour ago." Alfred took his brother's hand and walked him to the door. Kneeling down, he embraced the boy, who clearly thought he was going to be punished. Whispering to him, he made the boy feel better. "I am not angry with you little brother. Just go to bed, and I shall see you in the morning. I need to speak with Master Matthew alright?"

"Yes big brother."

The little boy looked back at his troubled friend, and gave him a look of sorrow. He closed the door behind him and this just left Canada and England alone. The nation walked over to the bed, where the little boy was now very flustered and had started to cry. England held out a hand, and the boy shuddered from fright.

"Now calm down Matthew…I am not mad, nor am I going to hurt you. Are you alright?" The boy didn't answer at first, but he was very much afraid, and something came out of his mouth England had not expected.

"_Oui Monsieur Angleterre…_" The boy spoke in fluent French…which seemed to now come out as he was incredibly scared. England stared at him, and then looked at his pocket watch, it was very late. He adjusted himself, and continued with the boy looking at him.

"Matthew…can you tell me why you ran away from France?"

"_J'ai eu peur…Papa…papa est mechant…" _The boy rambled on, like he hadn't know he was speaking French. England held up a hand. He had been able to understand maybe one word, but it was all confusing to him.

"Matthew…please, try hard…and calm down little one. You…you speak French?" He held the child's hand, and waited. Breathing heavy, Matthew just nodded. "Alright…go back to sleep…your Papa…he is not here anymore, I told him to leave. I am thinking he will not be back."

Not saying a word back, Matthew laid back down, having his head hit the pillow. He closed his eyes, but it took a little while before he was asleep. England watched this and bent down, kissing the boy's forehead. He then walked to the door, and left the room. Sensing something else, he walked down towards Alfred's room. Suspecting the child had not gone to bed like he said, he cracked the door open, and just as he had suspected, he walked in, and the boy was sitting in his bed with his knees up to his chin, crying his little eyes out. Arthur walked in, and went to the bed. He didn't say a word, but sat on the bed, and pulled the boy into his lap. America grabbed onto the man's shirt and held on tight. He cried hard while he buried his head into England's chest.

Sitting with little Alfred, Arthur knew that it was now his job to protect Canada as much as he could. He was not sure if France would be back, after all…he was the boy's father. Looking down, he noticed America was soon snoring lightly. He removed him from his arms, and laid the child on the pillow, covering him up. He leaned down, and kissed him. Exiting the room, he walked down to his study. It would be a long night. He didn't get to sleep until early into the morning.

Having fallen asleep at his desk, Arthur was woken up by Hughes setting down a tea tray with some toast. The nation looked up feeling slightly groggy and apathetic. Rubbing his eyes, he smiled at the butler.

"Good morning Hughes…I suppose sleeping at my desk might be a regular occurrence when I get unexpected news…and even more unexpected guests in the night." He sighed loudly. "What am I going to do?"

"If I may my lord…I believe you will need to deal with this in the best of your knowledge. When the child came to us, I was not sure what was going to happen…but I am astounded to know of his past. You do realize…he can not go back to that!"

"I understand that Hughes. Have both of the children been woken up?" He rose up from his seat and walked towards the tray of tea, and Hughes handed him a cup and saucer.

"I had checked on Master Alfred, and he was having his bath, Miss Francine was with him."

"And Matthew? Where is he?" England took a sip, and when Hughes did not respond, he became slightly worried. "Hughes? Have you seen him?"

"Sir…I had not checked on the boy. His door was closed, I only assume…" The man was cut off by England dropping his tea to the floor and running towards the door, looking back he scolded the man.

"You can not just assume Hughes…anything could have happened to Matthew, and if he is gone, it will be most unpleasant."

He sprinted up the stairs and with worry on his mind, he approached the door, of course, it was stuck. Panicking, he soon got to the door. Just as he suspected the bed was empty. A note lie on the bed. He quickly snatched it up. His eyes glared and judging from the smell of heavy cologne, it was from France.

_Monsieur Angleterre, I 'ave taken back what's rightfully mine. Peu Matthieu is with me…'iz rightful Papa. I advise you to keep 'way from me, otherwize I will take zi proper precautions. Au revoir Arthur._

England put down the letter…his eyes were glassy. What was he going to do?

France had retrieved the boy in the middle of the night, so the child was sleeping. Since it was still early, he had arrived back to his mansion and set the child back in his rightful bed.

Stepping away, he looked down at the little boy who lay in the luxurious bed. His eyes grew furious, and he was very upset. Although he was upset at his son, he was more upset at England. How dare the Brit contradict him, and make it seem like he was a better nation. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Getting down to drawing room, he poured himself a divine glass of Cheval Blanc. His wine drinking happened morning, noon and/or night. He did not care. Swishing it around, he tipped it back and sipped it.

He was interrupted by his servant, a handsome and dashing younger man named Benoit. He politely bowed and cleared his throat. France stared at him, and looked annoyed.

"What 'iz it Benoit, can't you zee I am busy?" He swirled around his wine, and then sipped more of it.

"Ah…Monsieur Francis, I wanted to know if I should prepare _petit-dejeuner_? The wee little _Matthieu_ iz awake. " He stood holding his hands to his side. Very frightened of France, most of the staff were. If something was not done to his liking, a heavy lashing was applied. Benoit had received one most recently for not preparing enough Crème Brule. France had a large sweet tooth.

"Pas…I will go attend to 'im." The nation handed the servant his empty wine glass. He smiled at the handsome man, and gave him a pat on the rear, and headed up to the boy's room. He walked to the door, and opened it. Matthew sat in the bed, and his face went white as his father walked in. Looking very grim, the boy held his knees to his body and whimpered.

"_Vilain, vilain enfant_. I would 'ave thought you were very 'appy 'ere. Little did I know, you weren't." He strolled to the foot of the bed, looking down at the child with grim promise. "Come 'ere now…" He got up from the bed, and walked to the edge of it. The boy stayed sitting.

"_S'il vous plait _Papa, don't 'urt me." The boy sniffed and wiped his nose. France did not like waiting. He quickly grabbed the boy and leaned him over the bed end. Pulling back his night shirt, he bared the boy's backside.

"You 'ave no idea how angry you've made me _un jeune_." Reaching into his coat, he pulled out the whip he always carried.

He held down a hand to keep the boy steady. The boy kicked and moaned slightly, laying his head down to the side on the bed, and readying himself for his punishment. France raised the whip in the air and it came down like a crack of thunder across the boy's exposed bottom. Matthew cried out, and France continued. The lash came down, and little red welts were forming. He raised the whip again, but it did not land, instead a force was keeping him from striking the sobbing child. Bewildered, France turned around and was knocked to the ground by a sound punch to the face.

"You savage beast…how could you? To a mere child!" The voice was unmistakably England's.

Having news that the child was gone, and the note from France, Arthur had no other choice but to run to the child's aid. He had also found out more than could ever be known. Canada was America's brother, he had just been apprehended by France before any of the other nations had known. Prussia and Spain were the only ones to know, but kept the secret hidden. These were the real reasons why Prussia was so anxious on having meetings.

France went to rise up with his swollen jaw, and his lip bleeding. England stepped forward.

"Don't you dare get up! I will kill you if I have to." He turned to the door and yelled to it. "Hughes, Benoit, quickly come at once!" The Brit's faithful butler came through, alongside France's so called servant.

The Frenchmen became enraged, but did not move. He watched as a blanket was given to England. And the nation reached down to the crying child, and spoke to him gently.

"Hush now sweet boy…I am taking you home…to my home where you belong." He swaddled the boy of seven who seemed now like a child of three or four, and held him tightly in his arms. Having a tear in his eyes, he looked down at the disgraced nation France. "You will no longer be controller of Canada. I hereby apprehend this nation. Stay here alone in your pitiful life, I have no use for you Francis."

England quickly led the way. Hughes ran after him, and Benoit who up to this point had been very frightened of his boss, looked down at the bruised nation and spat upon him.

"_Je demissionne Monsieur France_." The man proudly said as he ran after Hughes, and would now work with the lovely staff at England's mansion.

France laid on the floor…he would have his revenge, and it would take every ounce of his dignity to win the child back. All he needed was a fantastic plan.

French vocab: (My source was Google Translator.)

*Matthieu-Matthew (I mean...really right?)  
*enfant terrible- terrible child  
*gosse- brat  
*Monsieur Angleterre-Mister England  
*J'ai eu peur- I was afraid  
*papa est mechant- Papa is mean  
*petit-dejeuner- breakfast  
*Pas- No  
*vilain enfant- naughty boy  
*S'il vous plait- Please  
*un jeune - young one  
*Je demissionne -I resign


	7. Rescuing Matthew

England and Hughes arrived home quickly. Loud wails were coming from Matthew, and England could not quiet him down. This arose attention from some of the other staff, and most importantly little Alfred. He walked to the edge of the steps and looked down.

"Brother? What's the matter with Matthew? Brother? What happened?" The boy shouted while looking wide eyed. England looked up while swaying back and fourth with the sobbing boy.

"Alfred…please…go to your room for a little while. I will see you when I am finished here.. Do not make me tell you twice!" Looking over at his butler, he nodded quickly. "Hughes…please…go at once, see that he is occupied and I will have Matthew in my study." It was hard to talk over the child crying. Before he walked down, he saw Francine standing looking very much worried. "Francine, run and fetch some salve and a wet and dry cloth for this child." She nodded and he took Canada down to his quarters.

The child continued crying, as he was being held, and this made the welts very tender to the touch. Once he arrived in the study, he sat down on the couch, still holding the boy. The marks had to be looked at, and it wasn't sensible that they were covered up right now. The boy was wearing his nightshirt still, and had his eyes closed, as he did not want to make eye contact with England. Speaking to him gently, he tried his best to make the boy comfortable.

"Oh Matthew…why didn't you tell me…you poor little boy." He reached out and touched the boy's chin. Matthew flinched expecting to be hurt again. "Its okay, I am not going to hurt you." He rocked him back and fourth, and soon Francine arrived holding the necessary items.

"Mister England…I retrieved the best salve we had. Master Alfred has had many falls, and well this seemed to work most effectively…you remember when he slipped on those wet rocks."

"Yes Francine." He eyed her with compassion, because what they were about to do was most certainly going to frighten the boy. Leaning down, Arthur spoke in more gentle tones. Francine got close. "Matthew…I need to see the welts on your bum…and its only going to hurt for a moment. Be a good boy, and please don't be upset." The child hiccupped and his eyes streamed tears. He opened them, but did not say anything.

England then looked at Francine, and gently flipped the boy over his knee. This of course made the boy thrash around, and was exactly the reaction England was expecting. The boy, who only knew this was a bad position to be in, thought he was going to be spanked again cried out. The boy moved around so much, that something fell out of the pocket in his nightgown. Neither Arthur or Francine happened to notice it. All the little boy did was cry out.

"_S'il vous plait ne me blesse pas_!" The boy had started to cry again. England recognized one of the words as please. He put a hand on his back, and held him firm.

"Master Canada…do please calm down. No one is going to hurt you, please love…please hold still. Francine?"

He had the maid kneel down and she spoke gently to him, while England pulled up the child's nightgown. His eyes grew wide as there before him on the tiny backside were deep red and slightly bluish purple welts. England bit back his tongue, and tears formed in his eyes. He knew the difference between parental discipline, and abuse. France had indeed abused the child.

"Oh bloody hell…this is…my god…this poor child." England continued holding the boy, and held out his free hand to receive the salve. Francine handed it to him, and a warm wet cloth. Looking at the boy, he spoke. "Matthew…sweetheart…this is going to burn a little. Can you be my brave boy and hold onto Francine's hand?" The boy did not say anything, but moaned slightly. England took the warm cloth, and then applied some of the salve on it.

He then gently set the cloth on the boy's open wounds, and a blood curdling scream came fourth. Matthew threw his arms in the air, and Arthur becoming slightly worried, held him down tighter. Francine took the boy's head and his arms, and held him close. England continued rubbing the medicine across the boy's backside. He was beginning to feel better, and although the wounds were still new, they looked slightly improved. Once he was done, he pulled down the night shirt, and carefully set the boy down on his feet. Matthew did not want to look England in the eyes, and just ran to Francine and buried his face into her chest.

"Its okay darling…come on, let's get you to the bedroom, and I'll put you to bed okay?" She carefully picked him up, and he dug his hands into her, holding on extremely tight. She smiled back at England who was still sitting down. He watched the two leave, and then contemplated his next move.

The boy was to stay with him for always now. Thinking back to that day when Alfred brought Matthew to the front door, England sensed something about him. His eyes grew wide and he just shook his head. He could not believe this little boy was America's brother. There was no turning back for this child, he was now safe in the arms of the Brit. But he thought even longer at the whole experience. Maybe Canada arriving in his backyard was a fate that was supposed to happen. Whatever it was…he was not going to let the child go back to that hell.

Francine walked up the steps and went towards the guest room. Walking in, she pulled back the covers on the bed, laid the boy down on his stomach, and covered him up. He had fallen asleep, and she held a hand on his head. It was indeed an awful thing that had happened. When she was done, she left the room and closed the door. Turning around, Alfred stood looking up at her.

"Francine…where is big brother…and Matthew? Is he okay?" The child looked so adorable and worried. She took his hand, and ushering him away from where Canada lie, they walked down the steps.

"Come young man, lets have some lunch, and let Matthew sleep for a little while okay? He is not feeling well." She gave him a stern eye, and the boy did not object.

England walked from his study and out towards the stair case. He looked up and saw Alfred walking down with Francine. The child's eyes lit up, and running down the steps in speeds that were too fast, he ran to his big brother, who lifted him into the air. Holding the boy, England became emotional. He would never truly hurt the child…and Alfred knew this. When the child behaved poorly, he was punished, never beaten. Holding him close, Alfred then leaned back and looked at his brother in the eyes.

"Big brother, Francine wouldn't let me see Matthew. I want to see him, and I want to play!" He became upset and was set down. Arthur took his hand, and looked over at Francine. "Please see that lunch is ready in about twenty minutes, I need to speak with Alfred for a moment." Looking down at the boy. "Come along Alfred." The two walked, and arrived back in the study.

Alfred walked over to the couch, and sat down. He saw on the floor in front of him some ointment and a few cloths. Arthur picked these items up, and put them aside on his book shelves. Then turning his attention to the boy. He leaned up against his desk, and had a very serious look on his face.

"Young man…little Matthew was hurt very badly by his papa. He is going to be resting for a long while, and you need to be very quiet, and be a good boy okay?" The man looked down at the boy who could not seem to grasp the explanation given out to him.

"Matthew was hurt? Why did his papa hurt him?" Alfred gave his brother the largest set of doe eyes he could. This was going to be a wee bit of an explanation. He crossed his arms over his chest, and then cleared his throat.

"Alfred…what happens to you when you are naughty? When you misbehave and do something that I don't allow?" The man kept the stern gaze upon the child who suddenly got nervous. Alfred thought back suddenly to a time when he was much younger, along the lines of four years old.

_He was sitting in the kitchen, on the floor. His brother was not around, maybe perhaps in his study. It was almost time for the two to sit down to dinner. America was always dressed in his nighttime frocks, because he usually went to bed soon after eating his dinner. So having no one to see what he was doing, he decided to eat cookies out of the cookie jar, and was having a delightful time. He had managed to climb up the counter, in his small stature. Quickly, though, sensing someone coming, he climbed down and grabbed his bunny, making it dance on the floor. Arthur walked in, looking down at the child…and noticed trace crumbs around the area where the child was sitting and some on his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, he spoke to the boy._

"_Young man…what are you doing in the kitchen unsupervised?"_

"_Nothing big brother, I was just playing with bunny." He did not look directly into the man's eyes, otherwise he would have been found out. The Brit questioned him a second time._

"_America…did you eat cookies before dinner?"_

"_No!" Shouted the boy, as he was thoroughly annoyed that England would even question, but the child was doomed. Arthur walked over to him, stood the boy up, held him close against his legs. He pulled up the boy's night shirt, and gave the boy several hard smacks to his bare behind. Then letting the boy's shirt fall back, the boy jumped up and down very upset._

"_Alfred Jones…you will not lie to me again, is that understood? Cookies are not to be consumed before dinner." The boy ran back to his brother's legs and sobbed into them. He nodded furiously. "Alright then…go stand in the corner until dinner is ready."_

_The next day would have seemed like déjà vu. England was off in the other wing of the mansion. It was precisely around six in the evening. Dinner had not been served yet. Once again, Alfred was sitting on the kitchen floor. He had learned his lesson, and did not have the cookies in front of him. With Arthur not around again, who said the man would know? America got over to the counter, hoisted himself up, grabbed a handful of the sweet cookies, and walked back to where he was sitting. He gobbled the cookies up in record time, and sat content. England soon walked in, to get the little boy so they could sit in the dining room. _

"_Alfred? Again…in the kitchen? What are you doing this time?"_

"_Bunny and I were sliding across the floor." He made sure to come up with a fake story. Floor sliding was also not allowed. England looked around and again, seeing the crumbs he held his composure. Speaking to the child in low tones, he did not take his eyes off the tot._

"_America…did you eat cookies again before dinner?" Looking even more stern, and expecting the right answer, he waited. Alfred did not want to get in trouble, and when he told the truth, he usually was okay. Being bold and brave he responded._

"_Yes!" The boy stood up and smiled. His smile soon faded when the Brit walked over to him._

"_That's what I thought, come over here poppet." _

_America backed himself away, but Arthur caught him. He picked the boy up, walked over to a kitchen chair. He sat down, put the boy over his lap, and pulled back the night gown. Alfred whimpered. Why was he getting punished for telling the truth? A stinging slap soon came down upon the boy's backside, and he jolted. Tearing up, another several smacks were applied, and then he was set down on the cool kitchen tile._

"_Arthur…that's not fair…you spa…you spanked me! And I told the truth!"_

"_Alfred…you are not allowed to eat cookies before dinner. Yes you told me the truth, but you still disobeyed. Go find Hughes, have him wash your face, and then we will eat."_

America suddenly shook the memory from his mind. He was so little back then. Looking back at his brother, he became upset.

"I didn't do anything big brother!" The child was being asked a simple question, and he was too scared to answer anything in the wrong context. Matthew was not around and it was very strange. He swallowed hard, and then looked back up at Arthur, because he knew his big brother expected an answer. "Um…I get a spanking if I am naughty." He held his hands behind his back, hoping this was the case.

"Yes young man…you do." He felt compassion, and had no way of explaining exactly what had happened to Canada, so he did it the best way he could. "Matthew was given a harsh punishment…and his Papa was very mean about it. Do you understand the difference Alfred?"

"No big brother…" Getting very upset, Arthur walked over to him, sat down, and pulled the boy onto his lap. Having the child lean his head against the man's chest, he spoke gently again.

"I can't explain it now Alfred…but what happened to Matthew was worse than anything you could ever know, and with that, he is now going to live with us for always. I do however have some other news to share with you. Matthew isn't actually a friend of yours…he is actually your brother."

As soon as the words left his lips, the little boy jumped down from Arthur's lap and his eyes grew wide.

"Matthew is my brother? I have a little brother?"

"Yes well, you two are the same age, but I am saying this because he is forever going to be here with you and I. Isn't that exciting love?"

"Yay!" The boy jumped up and down, but England put a finger to his mouth.

"Hush now…you mustn't be so loud, Matthew is resting. Why don't you come with me to the library, and I will read you a story. The dinner will be ready okay?"

"Okay big brother." The boy stayed in the nation's lap all cozy. Arthur held him closer and wished that Matthew would have a speedy recovery so he could be holding both his dear little boys.


	8. Devious Encounter

England took America's hand and the two walked quietly down to the library. Alfred picked out the same book he had always wanted, and taking him onto his lap, England read to him, telling him of past history, and many different events. The child soon became bored, and got up and grabbed a more child friendly piece of literature. England smiled at this, and took it, flipping through the pages and found one particular rhyme. This made the boy more or less occupied. Arthur kept a steady eye on the clock, and then went back to the story.

"And the dish ran away with the spoon." Said England as he flipped the page with the delightful pictures. America smiled, but still, the boy was troubled by what was going on. Arthur sensed this and closed the book. Taking the boy off his lap, he sat him down next to him. "What's the matter old chap?"

The boy sat quietly. He was so troubled by the events in the past hours that it was strange he had not said more. This was the most quiet that the child had stayed. Normally England would have been thrilled with the peace and quiet, but he was really upset with his boy in a melancholy mood. Before little Canada's arrival, the household was calm, with the exception of America causing mischief, but after the boy welcomed his friend, he was happy. Alfred loved spending time with his older brother, but most of the time he was so busy, the nation was growing up quickly before Arthur's eyes.

"I just want Matthew to feel better." He leaned up against his brother's shoulder. "He is so much fun to play with and um…well he and I get into trouble a lot and its funny." Arthur laughed and responded with a smile.

"You and Matthew having fun together is one thing, but the two of you causing mischief…it's a headache for me, and a smacked bum to the both of you."

"Big brother, that's not fair! You're older than me…you can't say that!"

He had a slight little frown on his face, and England dug a finger into the boy's sides and started tickling him. The boy burst into laughter, and Arthur laughed along with him. After the child laughed so much, he could not contain his breath, he calmed down, and looked slightly sad again.

England looked down at him and understood how the child was feeling, but he knew of the confusion, and just could not say anything more to him. He was about to speak up, when Hughes arrived at the door.

"My lord…young Master Alfred…dinner is served." The butler stood aside as England sat up, and extended a hand to the boy. America took it, and the two walked towards the dining room. England's chair was pulled out, along with America's, and the two sat down.

A simple and delicious dinner of fish and chips, something that America loved, but as it wasn't healthy, he did not get to eat often. England felt that the boy needed some happy in his life right now, so why not have a happy tummy? Arthur cut into his food, and a very excited Alfred ate his chips with glee. This made England slightly more happy. He looked over to Abigail who was waiting. She smiled, and then cleared her throat.

"Mister Kirkland…would you like me to bring some broth to Master Matthew? Maybe see if he has an appetite?" England nodded.

"Yes dear Abigail. See about some chicken broth." He rang the bell that was beside him, and Hughes came fourth. "Hughes, please see that Alfred finishes, I must go to my office. I shall be back later."

"Very good sir." He bowed, and with England winking at America, he walked down the hall in a steady pace. America was too happy just sitting finishing his dinner. Nothing else mattered right now.

Arthur closed the door to his study, and stood against it. He breathed deep, and something caught his eye. He looked down on the floor and saw a piece of paper lying there. This was indeed strange since he kept his study extremely neat and clean. He walked over and picked it up. Unfolding it, his eyes widened as he looked at what was written on it, or rather what was drawn. It was a drawing of America, England, and Canada. Crudely drawn, it was still touching. It showed the three embracing, and it little words it said "_famille_". Folding it back up, he held it close to him with tears in his eyes.

Abigail had walked up the stairs with a hot bowl of broth. She opened the door to the guest room, and looked to the bed where the little Canada was resting. He had seemed content, still sleeping on his stomach. Francine had checked on him a little while ago, and reapplied the salve. It would take a while longer for the welts to hear properly, as France did not hold back on the boy. She walked over to the side of the bed, and set the bowl of soup on the night stand. It was slightly chilly in the room, so she adjusted the blankets on the boy, and covered him. He moaned in his sleep, and rolled his head from side, to side. He then opened one eye, as he felt someone watching him. Abigail had pulled over a chair to the side of the bed, and was sitting watching the little boy. He looked at her for a moment, and was not scared. Easing himself up and smiled at her.

"Hello Matthew…its very good to see you lovely little boy. Are you hungry darling? Do you want something to eat?" She spoke gently and soft toned to him. He nodded without saying anything.

Abbie took the soup, and grabbed a spoon. She got a generous amount on the utensil, and with Matthew sitting up, she fed some to him. He wasn't helpless, but it was most likely better this way, and he didn't object to her feeding him. This would make England feel better. The boy was getting his strength back. Once the soup was finished, Canada's mouth was wiped clean, and he laid back down. He smiled, and sat back with a full belly. England had since then walked up the steps and stood by the door to the guest room. Canada looked up at him, and stayed quiet.

"Abigail, go check on Master Alfred and see if he is not totally driving Hughes batty."

"Yes sir Master England." She bowed, and took the empty bowl, and spoon, and left the room. England walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat down looking down at the boy. Up until now, there hadn't been too many words spoke between the two. Matthew's native tongue had come out ever since he had been back in the Kirkland household.

"Hello young man…are you feeling better?" He moved his hand slowly towards the boy's hand that was out, but Canada saw this and quickly pulled away, however he did respond to the question.

"Yes…yes Mister England." He semi smiled, and it was apparent that England was not here to hurt him.

"Canada…I just want to tell you…you are going to stay here and live with me and America for a long time. You will never have to go back to France. Is that okay?" He stared into the boy's eyes, but the child did not respond as he had hoped. "Another thing…what France did to you…that was a bad thing." The boy opened his mouth and spoke.

"Papa said when I am naughty, he has to punish me…and…I was naughty for running away. Papa spanked me…" The boy's eyes welled up with tears. England put a hand to the child's face.

"No Matthew…your Papa did not spank you…it was much worse than that. Listen…you might not be old enough to know better, but when my Alfred misbehaves, he is punished by my hand…and I suppose sometimes my slipper, but you must understand that what France did was barbaric." The child looked on with wide eyes. He did not understand all that much, but still listened.

"I will never, ever hurt you like he did…rest assured you are going to be aware of that." The man stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb and fore finger, and waited for the child.

The boy was extremely hard to read. He sniffed loudly, and then, with all his little might, he pushed aside the blankets, and crawled over to England, falling into the nation, and hugging the man tightly. He cried into his chest, and spoke with his tiny voice in French.

"_Je t'aime grand frère_!" He laid his head against the man, and England who did not seem to understand, just held the boy just as close. He kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Matthew…little brother." Closing his eyes, he knew the child was okay now. "Okay you little scamp. You are not one hundred percent…so you are going to have some more rest. Alfred is very anxious to play with you again, but its still not okay yet okay?"

"_Oui_…okay big brother." The boy smiled, and without being asked, went back to his sleeping space, pulled the blankets back on top of him, and nestled back into his pillow.

"Okay young man…have a good night's rest, and…" He sighed as he wanted to tell the boy some other things, but seeing that the child was heavy eyed, he just left it alone. "Goodnight little nipper." He cast some hair out of the child's face and left the room.

He walked down the steps to see Alfred laughing loudly with Hughes. The butler had the little boy on his lap telling him little secrets and the boy was simply in stitches. England smiled, he was glad to see the boy in somewhat better spirits. Alfred looked up as Arthur walked in and ran to him.

"Big brother! Hughes is telling funny stories…he is so funny!" He held his brother's hand, and pulled him nearer.

"Yes, Hughes is quite the character, I sometimes wonder if a profession of stand up comedy would have been the life for him, had he not wanted to spend each and every day catering to your little needs young man."

"Big brother…can we get ice cream when Matthew feels better?"

"Yes of course young man…but for now, it is getting close to bedtime, so you need to start getting ready for sleep okay?"

The boy wanted to stay up longer, having this time alone with his brother was simply delightful, but he knew he had to obey. England looked over at the clock, and it was getting slightly late, so he beckoned for the butler.

"Hughes, please see that America has his bath, and that he is put to bed. I need to go into town for a little while." Leaning down to his brother, he brushed his hand aside on the boy's head. "Listen to Hughes young man, and I will check on you when I return."

England walked towards the front door and opened it. Sensing that everything was fine in the mansion, he excited and walked down the path. He decided with the sort of couple of days he had, he wanted to pop by the pub and have a pint or two. Walking through the door, he paused when he saw three familiar looking nations having a drink. France, Spain, and Prussia were at the very back of the pub in a dark corner laughing about something. Armed with nothing but his anger, annoyance, and fists, he walked towards the back of the bar to confront the one man who he simply hated. Francis saw him, and had a slightly worried look on his face, but rest assured, with his two friends beside him, he was sure he would be aright. Arthur walked right up to the three and stood gritting his teeth.

"_Bonjour Angleterre_…'ow are you?" He stood by the others, not making any sudden moves.

England looked to Antonio and Gilbert. He had wanted a moment alone with just France, but it wasn't going to be very easy. Gilbert tossed back a shot and glared at the Brit. Spain who usually wanted to keep the peace between the nations just stood with his glass of Cuervo. Walking forward, Arthur put up his hands to show he meant no harm to the three.

"Perhaps we can talk somewhere a little more private, there are several things I need to discuss with you." England's urbane demeanor made the other two nations a little standoffish.

France did not however feel the least bit threatened. His last encounter, sure he got his ass kicked, but it was not going to happen again. The nation simply nodded, and held out an arm to a door that led to a private room in the pub, sometimes used for meetings. England went in, and France followed after. As soon as the door closed, and England turned around, he was given a swift slap in the face by the Frenchmen.

"Well, well, well Arthur…we meet again Very good to see you." He strolled over to one side of the room, while England rubbed the side of his face, and gave the nation a scowl. He smirked at the hard faced Arthur, and sat down on a couch.

"Excuse you sir…what is so good about this meeting? I asked to speak to you because of the scared, and scarred little boy now safely sleeping through the night that is now no longer your concern."

France stopped smiling, and just stared at the man. England waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"You are worthless France…and you ought to be ashamed of yourself for hurting that child." He went to turn to leave when France got up and lunged towards him.

Francis slammed him to the ground and began punching the Brit in the face, and speaking hastily in French. England tried to fight back, but the other nation was on top of him, and hurting him quite badly. This aroused some attention from the outside, and Prussia and Spain quickly busted in, slamming the door behind them. England looked up with a worried face, and opened his mouth to yell, when all of a sudden everything went black.


	9. Magical Moments

It was many hours later…Alfred laid in his bed, and he could not sleep. Hughes had bid him goodnight, and went to clean up the kitchen, and turn in for the night. Matthew was checked on, salve reapplied to his wounds, and was fast asleep. The maids had also been dismissed to their quarters on the other wing of the mansion. Usually when his big brother said he was going to say goodnight, he usually kept his word. This was most unusual. The boy pulled back his blanket and leaped out of his bed. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was around midnight. Dressed in his nightshirt, he slipped on a pair of shoes, and cracked open the door to his bedroom.

The mansion was quiet and still. He walked down the hall, past Canada's room, and heard the child breathing heavily. If he was at all feeling better, he would most likely go with him to find big brother, but Alfred decided it would be best to travel alone. Getting down the steps, he arrived at the door. Glancing around quickly, he opened the door, and slipped out. He had no idea where Arthur was, but maybe if he ventured into town, his beloved brother would maybe turn up. He sneaked down the path that lead into the town beyond the gate. He paused and swallowed hard. The last time he ventured into town, England had made it painfully clear that he was not to go there alone. Shaking off the memory, he scrunched his hands into fists. It was an emergency this time!

In another place however, dank, damp, and extremely unpleasant, England woke up. He moaned slightly as his right eye was swollen and he could not see very well. With his other good eye, he looked around, and it seemed like he was in some sort of basement/cellar. Shivering as he was in a ripped shirt and trousers, he went to get up, but one of his legs went limp, as it was bruised as well.

"Bloody hell…where am I?" Said the Brit out loud. It was very dim in the surroundings. Holding the side wall, he attempted to get up again, and held on to what he could for support. There was a locked door, and he leaned up against it. He heard faint conversation between his captors.

"Ah, we 'ave seized Angleterre, and soon 'e will be in my full control. Quickly 'Tonio…please get 'ze best wine from the kitchen…I am more zen sure Gilbert has something 'ere."

Gilbert's place was closer for the nations to meet. He did not like many people in his dwelling, but he was not too caring of England, and wanted to help out France. He was not okay with his alcohol being drained by the Frenchman, so he had to put a firm foot down.

"Cut it out France…my home is not for you to tear apart and drink my alcohol, you stupid lush! Come on, we need to figure out what we are going to do with Arthur." Said the angry nation.

The three nations talked further, and England listened to their plans, but could not grasp the exact conversation, as he could not focus clearly. Moving away from the door, he knelt on the ground, and did something entirely out of character. He got in praying stance…but it was something out of the ordinary. He was most gifted with speaking with several _Yōkai, _but he never divulged that information to America, as the child was much too young.

As he knelt down, he spoke many words, some words that did not make sense, mostly jib jab. A red glow formed around him and as he spoke, his voice became amplified. He looked up and to his horror, he saw the one nation he did not want to deal with.

"IVAN! Ivan…what are YOU doing here? I had not _meant_ to summon you!" He scurried back to the wall, and looked as the large Russian came out from the ground and rose up smiling his pathetic smile.

"Arthur! How nice to see you. Ugh…such a journey…tired…and hey…" He looked around seeing the disastrous surroundings. "This is awful place Arthur, can't we go somewhere nice…with lots of vodka?"

"Russia…no, we can't. You don't understand…I am being held captive by France, Spain, and Prussia." As soon as the name Prussia came out of his mouth, Russia formed a large grin on his face. "What? Why do you look at me like that?"

"Your face Arthur…it is all beat up no? Come, lets have a look!" The Russian pulled England by his arm and in the dimly lit room, found a poorly standing table and two chairs. "Sit Arthur."

Annoyed, but not thinking he had much of a choice, the Brit sat down to the eerily smiling face of Ivan. With such sleekness, Russia pulled out a cloth and a small flask of clear liquid. Dabbing the cloth from the bottle, he laid it on England's eye. It smelled faintly of alcohol. Arthur took the cloth and held it to him.

"Thank you Ivan…I assume your home remedies of vodka always help in situations like this. Hmm?"

"Ah Ha…oh you are so funny, you make me laugh. Yes…okay now, we must get you out, but how? You are captured by France, he has hold of you…hmm. Who else is here?"

Slapping his palm to his forehead, and then wincing as he suddenly realized the pain, he moaned, this was going to be a long breakout escape plan.

"Prussia and Spain are here Ivan…god! You know what, it would really work out better if you just left, I can handle things by myself." Realizing what he said, it was apparent that the nation would most likely not be able to get out. Stuck with him, he went to walk away when he noticed in the corner of his eye a green glow. Thinking it was maybe Ivan being a complete nutter, he ignored it, and tried to look for a door or vent.

"_Hi there_!" Said a new and small voice. It was almost childlike but very high pitched. England know knew that vodka was making Russia almost intolerable.

"Ivan…please leave me alone, or help with the escape. I can't believe I summoned you by accident. Ugh, this is worse than…"

"_I said hello England, aren't you going to say hello back?_" The voice got closer, until Arthur looked around and exploded into a small hysteria.

"FLYING MINT BUNNY!" He saw the small green flying rabbit that was hovering. Russia hadn't said anything because he was staring in awe. England wasn't even sure if Ivan could see him, but judging from the smell of the nation's breath, it was a possibility, through inebriated eyes that this may have been a dream to Ivan.

The origin of Flying Mint Bunny was something that England would see in the battlefields from the past. He would become so lonely that he would just imagine a friend. Unfortunately a friend to come to him was some magical creature…and a bunny. He had not seen the bunny in quite some time, and had begun to forget, but now, it was back. Some other magical creatures also made their way into his life, but mint bunny was the most popular.

England bit back his lip as he watched the little creature flying around humming some kind of tune. Ivan stared a little more, became heavy eyed and fell back, passing out in a deep sleep. Arthur sighed and shook his head, at least he was out of the way.

"Minty what are you doing here? It has been many years!" England felt like a fool when he talked to the creature, but there was no one else to see this, he felt better.

"_You summoned me Arthur! I missed you, and you haven't needed my help in a long time!" _The creature flew over to him and pressed his little furry face to the nation's cheek. England could not be cold towards the bunny, and embraced him.

"You have come to help me? Okay…well I am stuck in someone's basement…I don't know how to get out, and I need to go back to my mansion, my little brothers will need me."

The little bunny giggled and smiled at flew towards a vent in the ceiling. He leaned an ear and heard talking.

"_Pas, pas, pas_…'zis is going to be 'arder than I thought!" France paced back and fourth devising a plan to get his son back. Prussia sat in a chair swirling a glass of whiskey around, and staring at the French pain in the ass with his red eyes.

"Why do you want to deal with that brat anyway? If you don't have the kid, that means you have more time to overtake weak nations…it makes sense for England to have him now." The man sipped his drink and looked over at Antonio who was standing to the side by the book case. He looked slightly agitated. France's eyes became wide, and he threw his glass at Gilbert.

"I want 'im because 'e is my son! I 'ave a 'eart you know!"

Rubbing his head where the glass had hit, Prussia snapped back.

"Yeah? Well I don't France. I hate kids…I even hated me as a kid…and Ludwig…such a brat. I got in trouble all the time! Vati did not even give me a chance to explain ANYTHING!"

He stood up getting slightly angry, and both Spain and France stepped back as the other nation said some choice words in a lower toned voice, imitating Germania, the man that had raised him and his brother.

"_Gilbert, stop bothering your brudder. Gilbert, get down from that tree. Gilbert, that cat is not to be swung! Gilbert, go to your room! GILBERT, THIS HURTS ME MORE THAN IT HURTS YOU!" _He yelled the last sentence and sat back down exasperated. Spain approached the nation and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa…bad childhood I suppose…much?" He smiled at Prussia who did not respond for a little while.

"Vati was a bastard…and he loved little brudder more than me…and I hate him! AND…I HATE children…so do NOT expect compassion from me Francis…because I don't care!"

The mint bunny flew down to England with a twinkle in it's eye. He flew over to the Brit and whispered in the nation's ear. England laughed a bit and then slapped his hand against his thigh.

"Perfect, let's do it! But first we need to get out of here…and oh dear…we need to get Ivan out of here." The two went over to the passed out Russian who was snoring loudly. Trying to move him was a difficult task.

America now was in town. He looked around to anything familiar, as it was very dark. He was slightly scared, and had not even thought about what was going to happen when he found his big brother. Still though, to the child it was something he wanted to do, no matter the consequences. He skimmed the buildings and saw there was one with lights on in the upper stories. Smiling to himself he needed to find a way to get there without being detected. He figured it would be simple. He opened the door and pulled. It was locked. He got slightly upset, but it was something he could not cry over. Walking around to the side of the building, he saw a ladder, and his eyes widened. He ran over to the steel steps and hoped up. He had to be careful and quiet.

The plan was going to work and mint bunny was going to get England and Russia out a secret window that Arthur hadn't seen. They were all set to go when a door opened. The little green magical creature quickly vanished out of sight. Prussia stood at the front, with France behind him.

"And where do you think you are going? Hmmm?" He walked down the steps and forcefully grabbed Arthur. France smiled, and hauled the inebriated Russia over his shoulder…really having no idea how the nation got there in the first place.

The four went up the steps and arrived in Gilbert's drawing room. England was slammed to the ground, and Russia was put to the side, as he was soundly out cold. France stared at Arthur with an icy glare.

"Did you dare think 'ou would try to escape? "'Ow did Ivan arrive here? You know Gilbert's feelings on 'im!" France looked over at a seething Prussia. He felt like stabbing the Russian.

England looked around the room, looking for his magical friend. He saw that the three nations were talking to each other, so he silently whispered, and waited. Mustering up to say something, he looked up at France.

"Francis…what is the real reason you want Matthew back? To beat again? That child is going to need some time before he is back to his old happy self. Leaving you was the best thing he ever did!"

France's face went red, but he did not say anything, and when he was about to respond, Prussia stepped in.

"You know what Arthur…go ahead and keep the filthy brat! Its not like Francis can get anything accomplished with a child around. In fact, I WISH I never laid eyes on another child ever again!" Said Gilbert. He looked over to Spain. "Right Antonio? I mean…what…Romano is out of your hair right? Four mouthed little runt!"

"Si' I suppose…um…yeah. YEAH! I don't want little kids around!" Spain walked over to Prussia and slapped the nation hard on the back. France just looked at the two, and shook his head.

"_Enfermer_! The both of you!" He turned to the two and said a couple things, aside.

England looked around and in the corner of his eye and saw a glowing green. He got excited. The creature came out full blast, and made himself known to the others. France, Prussia, and Spain's mouth's hung open.

"What? What is that?" Yelled Prussia as he ran to swipe at the thing. England just laughed.

"Hey Prussia…what did you say you hate?"

He eyed the nation who all of a sudden grasped at his throat trying to retort back. His eyes became wide and Spain and France just stood bewildered at what was going on, but they could not react quickly enough as they grabbed at their throats as well. Their voices were becoming more high in tone, and England became increasingly more delighted as mint bunny was changing them, distorting them into something completely uncanny. Once the transformation had completed, Arthur was now standing before three miniature nations, and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello you delightful little children." Prussia looked up at Arthur. A platinum silver haired boy of around five stared at him with anxious eyes. Behind him stood the child forms of Spain and France, and they looked just as frightened. He smiled down to Gilbert firstly and spoke. "Little Gilbert…you have been a naughty, naughty little chap." Then turning to the almost hyperventilating France, he grabbed the child firmly by the ear. "Tsk tsk Francis…how the tables have turned."


	10. Final Moments

The dazzling blue eyes of France looked into England's. Arthur had not felt an ounce of regret for what he was about to do. He knew he would talk to France again, but what had happened to Canada was something unforgivable. Releasing his ear, England then grabbed the boy's hand and led him over to the couch. He kept the boy in front of him looking into his eyes.

"Now you give me one good reason why you should not be punished?" England always wanted to resolve matters with talking first. Even though the child had done an awful thing. France went to open his mouth when Prussia interrupted.

"What are you going to do you stupid bastard? You have no power over us. You're just a tea sucking _arschloch_! Just because you are an adult…doesn't mean…" He was quickly silenced as England pushed aside France, and walked over to the rude little brat yelling at him. Gilbert soon quieted down as England knelt down in front of him.

"You're first." England said with a grin. Prussia's mouth hung open, and his eyes grew wide. He was quickly grabbed up in England's arms. Arthur brought him over to the couch. Prussia thrashed around, saying several obscenities. Shaking his head, Arthur gave the boy a warning smack, and this erupted some more anger from the child. "Such naughty language from such a _little _boy…oh my, we'll put a stop to that soon enough!"

France and Spain huddled together scared to witness what they now knew eminent to happen to poor little Gilbert. They watched as the older nation put the small boy over his knee, and take down his pants. Arthur did not have his slipper with him, and it was a shame. It would have been extremely useful and effective on the backside of the little tyrant. He lifted his palm in the air, and while it came down, Prussia's thoughts flooded with a wave of memories from the past. Being over Germania's knee in the kitchen of his childhood home for being mean to his brother, and breaking several dishes with his awesome acrobats. Prussia believed he could juggle, Germania not agreeing so much.

"_What did I say to you before Gilbert?" Germania held a hand firmly on the small of the child's back, and his other hand came down covering an entire cheek. The child cried out in pain and was expected to respond._

"_Owwww…Vati, Vati! You said…(sob)…" He was cut off by another quick slap._

"_Go on, answer me you disobedient little brat!" His hand came down once again, causing the child to choke on his tears._

"_You said, not to go near the dishes…that I can't juggle…and (SLAP)…owwww! Don't be mean to Ludie!"_

_Germania peppered the little boy's backside until he thought the child had learned well, and now expected him to leave certain things alone._

Every slap that came down on Gilbert's backside made him think about his horrible past. He was beyond sobbing when England finally stopped. The child's pants were pulled back up, and Arthur set him down. Running to the corner, because it was childhood instinct, he bawled like crazy while rubbing his backside. He leaned against the wall trying to compose himself. England stayed sitting, and shook his head, but seeing as the miniature nation knew his place, he now made a "come hither" motion to France.

"Alright you…come over here." The child looked at Spain, and then back at England. He knew it would be bad had he not listened, but something was stopping him. He shook his head no, stuck out his tongue, and put on a brave face. Astounded, England called him over again. "FRANCIS BONNEFOY…get your little self over here at once!"

"_Pas! _You can not tell me what to do! Only my Papa can tell me that…and 'e is not 'ere!" The nation turned around and made his way for the door when he felt a forceful tug at the back of his cloak. Looking back in horror, it was the smiling face of Russia. Apparently Ivan's drunken state was wearing off. The large nation picked up the small Francis and walked him over to England.

"He's so little no? Such a _neposlushnyi_̆little boy! Here you go England." The Russian held him like a care package. England reached out, and without hesitation, put the boy face down over his lap. He bared the boy's backside by flipping back his cape, and taking down his pants. France has no choice but to hold on to the Brit's thigh. He closed his eyes as he sensed the punishment commence.

England's hand came down upon the boy's small upturned backside. His eye's opened with shock on how awful of a feeling it was to be spanked. The stinging sensation suddenly made his feel awful. Not only for the feeling on his own backside, but what he had done with the whip, lashing Matthew. His eyes started to water, and soon the tears flowed. Kicking his legs, Arthur was far from finished. This was too much to take, Francis started shouting while tears ran down his face. Words in French spewed fourth from his little face.

"_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé s'il vous plaît arrêter Monsieur Angleterre!" _He kicked his feet rapidly, but England did not let up.

Outside, little Alfred heard the commotion. He had climbed the ladder even though he knew it was forbidden to climb, but shrugging it off, he knew it was to find his big brother. He had trouble doing this in his night shirt, and the little shoes that were slipping off. Staying by the window, he looked in, and squinted his eyes. Shuddering, he caught glimpse of Arthur punishing a small boy. He also saw the state his brother was in with his appearance. The Brit was bruised and his clothing was in tatters. Alfred watched as France was punished. He watched the boy being held in the very same position that America had been in countless times. The boy held his hand to his mouth. Scared now because his brother was in an angry mood, he tried hard to turn around, but the ledge was too narrow. His hands latched onto the window, and the little noises alerted the large Russian who was holding a terrified Spain to his side. Ivan turned to face the window, and smiled at Alfred. He walked over and opened it. This caused quite the questionable expression from England who had since finished France's punishment and set the howling child down. He stood up from the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alfred Frederick Jones…what the _hell_ do you think you are doing here?" England did not hold back on his language. He was beyond angry, and mortified by the actions of his own little brother. America looked around and saw the crying Prussia still standing in the corner, and then turned his eyes to France, the evil nation that had hurt his brother. He spoke up.

"Um…big brother…I was worried. You didn't say goodnight, and well…when you didn't come back I got sad, and couldn't sleep and…you're hurt! Look at your face!"

The boy began to step back as England walked towards him. He started to get upset, when Arthur noticed little Spain slowly trying to tip toe out of the room.

"Not so fast little Antonio!"

Within a flash, he grabbed the boy, held him under his arm, and swatted his behind five times. The boy broke out in a small cry, and was set down. England then turned his attention back to his brother.

"Don't you move a muscle young man." He said through gritted teeth, and then looked up at Ivan. "Russia, please keep hold of my little brother while I have a word with these three. I will be only a moment. Take him outside by the street, and we'll head back shortly."

Ivan nodded, took Alfred by the hand, and the two left the room, and walked down the steps. England shut the door, and cleared his throat.

"The three of you face me immediately." He stood with his hands behind his back, while Prussia turned around with a sour look upon his face, and a runny nose. France still had tears streaming down his face, and his eyes were red, and Spain who got the got the most mild punishment sniffed and looked up at Arthur. Staring at each one of them, he spoke up. "I placed a curse on you three…changed you to children. I did this only so you could see how ghastly you were, and how badly in need of chastisement." He waited to see if one of the children would speak up. It of course took a moment, but Prussia came forward.

"England…please change us back! I don't want to be little anymore! I don't want to feel this way, and I don't want to…" He shivered in fear from ever being spanked again, and looked up with doe eyes to the Brit. "I just don't want any more of this!"

England nodded and then looked over at France. The one nation he was especially irate at. He approached the boy, and knelt down.

"Then I have your full permission to take on Canada, and he is now an alliance with me? No more will you treat him with disrespect and have the little nation fear you?"

The French boy nodded vigorously and bit back his lip. In this compromising position, there was really nothing he could do. England had the upper hand…seriously.

"Alright then…the three of you will stay here and think about your misdeeds." He snapped his fingers and called out to his magical little friend. "Mint Bunny, come!" The creature appeared and looked down at all three children. Still not believing a little cute creature could have done this to them, they looked in awe. The bunny suddenly spoke in his high pitched voice.

"_May the children be released of this fright…I give the power of one's true height!" _Minty waved his little hands over the three nations. Gold dust particles flew around, and it made the little children drowsy. One by one they closed their eyes, and dropped to the floor gently, laying down to a deep sleep. The bunny looked back at England and winked. England on the other hand suddenly became alarmed.

"Minty…what happened? I thought they were going to turn back to adult nations? I didn't want you to knock them out cold! Are they okay? Will they grow?"

"_Yes Arthur…and they will once they wake up. I wanted to protect you silly! If they change back now, and revert to their original sizes, they may try to hurt you again. Come now, there is not much time. Russia and America are waiting for you, and I believe you have nothing to worry about with France. Canada is all yours!"_

"Excellent…and thank you so much my little furry friend." He smiled at the creature, and this made the bunny emit a little squeal. He then flipped aside, and disappeared into nothingness. Arthur looked around the room to three sleeping children. They would turn soon, so he quickly left and walked down the steps hastily.

Arriving down on the foyer, he opened the door to the outside, and was surprised to see America standing next to Russia. The boy held the man's hand, and waited like he was supposed to. With a stern look upon his face, England walked out of Prussia's house, and closed the door behind him. Glancing at Ivan, he bowed to him.

"Ivan, so glad of you to help. I was not sorry I summoned you, and very gracious that you were there to help. I must take Alfred home now, as it is very late…and way past his bedtime. Hopefully I will see you around."

"Yes Arthur…be seeing you, maybe for a couple shots of vodka. _Do svidaniya_ my friend." He waved, gave America a pat on the head, and left in a hurried manner towards his own home.

England then turned his attention to America who was nervously smiling up at his brother.

"Hi big brother."

"Don't hello me little one…you are in serious trouble. Come…we are going home!"

He took the boy gently by the hand, and the two walked the long path home. As it was late, America had trouble keeping up. He stumbled, and when he could not walk anymore, England scooped him up into his arms and held him. America threw his arms around the larger nation's neck, and leaned into his chest, breathing heavy. England now felt almost bad for becoming angry. The boy was mischievous at heart, and did care deeply for his older brother.

Once the two arrived within the mansion gates, Hughes came out quickly through the front door. The faithful butler held out his arms and took America out from England's grasp. Whispering to him gently, Hughes sounded slightly relieved to see his master.

"Oh sir…we were quite worried for you, and Young Master Alfred."

"Yes well Hughes, see that he is put into another dress shirt, since he has soiled the ones he has on and he is to be put straight to bed. I will have a word with him in my study tomorrow. I must be off to bed…please see when you are finished with Alfred, that you speak with the wait staff that the gate is locked shut, and that the doors are secured. I am off to bed. Good night Hughes."

"Yes sir." Hughes walked ahead of England, and arrived in doors. He walked up the steps with the precious cargo in tow, and arrived in America's bedroom. The child was still sleeping, and was taken out of his clothing, and put into a fresh night shirt. Hughes covered the child properly, and sinking back into his pillow, the child snored.

Back in his own quarters, England stood by his bedside unbuttoning his uniform. He thought about the day, and what had happened. He had saved Canada. The child was now his, literally in the same house now, there lay the child sleeping safe and sound. Throwing off his shirt, and kicking off his pants, he slipped on a night shirt, and before getting into bed, he walked to the door of his bedroom, and opened it. Walking out, he went down the hall towards the guest room where Matthew lie. Arthur had convictions thinking when he got there, that the child would be gone, but this just wasn't the case. He gently turned the door handle, and opened it a bit. Looking in, he saw the child resting on his side. The sounds of his breathing sounded more relaxed than the previous day. Sighing, and feeling somewhat like the luckiest nation in the world, he closed the door, and walked back to his own quarters.

Morning arrived to the sound of laughter. Arthur rolled over in his bed with a groan. He must have slept wrong, and now had a kink in his neck. Throwing aside the covers, he got out of bed, and was greeted by Hughes walking in. Looking up, the nation smiled.

"Good morning Hughes…whatever is that noise coming from?" He threw on a robe, and walked over to the basin in his washroom. Hughes followed carrying a towel.

"Ah, well Master Kirkland, Matthew was the first one awake this morning, and he took it upon himself to go and wake up his brother. The two are now in the nursery playing. I thought I had better see if you were awake first before breakfast be served."

England stared at the man while brushing his teeth. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, and grabbing the towel, he replied.

"Thank you Hughes…I assume you have checked on Matthew's wounds…and that both children are dressed?"

"Yes my lord. The wounds are very much healed. I applied some more of the salve, although Young Master Williams was not having it, I am sure he just wanted to play." The butler took the towel from England, and the nation walked over to his wardrobe.

"Hughes…I will be down in a moment…I just need to get dressed and…ugh." He leaned a little hard on one of his legs that was hurt, and Hughes ran over to him.

"Sir, please…allow me to assist you."

"No, no thank you Hughes…I need to do this on my own. Please gather up the boys, have them seated at the table, and I will be there momentarily."

"Yes…right sir." Hughes bowed and left the room. England struggled, but he had his pride, and fully dressed himself. When he was finished, he walked down to the dining area.

He walked through the door, and his eyes lit up as he saw Matthew sitting at the table holding a spoonful of porridge to his lips, and laughing at whatever Alfred had said. The young child looked up as the Brit walked in, and without a moments notice, dropped the spoon and got out of his seat as quickly as his little feet could take him. He ran towards his big brother. England dropped to one knee and the boy engulfed himself in the biggest hug, nearly making the man fall over. Rubbing the child's back and getting slightly sentimental, the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Big brother, big brother, big brother! Alfred said I was here to stay. And I get to be with you everyday, and I get to play with my brother. I get to see you, I get to play outside. I love you big brother!" He hopped up and down in joy.

"I am so glad you are happy to be here young man. You never have to worry about France ever again. Now go and have a seat and finish your breakfast." The boy grinned and ran back over to his seat. Alfred smiled at his brother, and went to take a spoonful of his breakfast when he caught England looking at him with grim promise.

"Big brother?" Questioned the little boy, which he knew he shouldn't have. His brother was very smart, and did not forget events which caused trouble in previous times.

"America…please come with me so that I may have a word privately." He stood with his arms to his side, and watched as Alfred slid down from his seat. He listened to his brother, because after all…he had disobeyed. He walked to the nation and taking the outstretched hand, the two proceeded to walk down the hall. England turned back to little Canada sitting at the table. "Matthew…please finish your porridge, and Alfred and myself will be right back alright sweetheart?"

"Yes big brother." Matthew had known that Alfred was in trouble. The two brother's shared a conversation while they played in the nursery.

The two nations walked towards England's study and Arthur closed the door. He lead Alfred to the couch to sit, while he stood and faced the window, looking out, dreading what he had to do. The boy watched his brother while biting back his lip.

"You were giving instructions to go to bed, and I do recall from an earlier experience from you and Matthew's town visit that you were not to go there alone again. You disobeyed my orders, and you had the house staff worried, and most of all Hughes. The man is like myself, and when I am not around, he is in control. What do you have to say for yourself little one?"

England turned to face the boy with wide eyes. He was gripping his hands to the couch. He breathed in and then in a small voice which was trying desperately to hold back tears, he responded.

"I was only trying to find you Arthur! You said you were going to come back, and you didn't! You lied to me! I was worried." He sort of shouted at the larger nation and England stood before him now.

"What I do, or the time spent away from here is my business. Yes…I should have not told you I was going to be able to say goodnight. Emergencies always arise."

"I had an emergency!" Said America as he pouted slightly. He saw the look on England's face, and the man raised an eyebrow. Feeling defeat, Alfred spoke again. "Does this mean I hafta have a spanking?"

"Don't you think you deserve a spanking?" England waited for an answer, but he knew the child did not want to respond to a question like that. Nodding appropriately, England grabbed the slipper from his desk, and walked to the couch.

He set the slipper aside, and helped America unbutton his knickerbockers. Once they were down, the boy helped himself over his big brother's knees and setting a hand on the small of the child's back, England spanked the boy soundly, and made the punishment as effective as any "parent" could. When it ceased, Arthur put the child down, who had an inclination to put both hands on his backside, rubbing empathetically. His clothing were adjusted back, and he sobbed as large tears rolled down his small face. England looked into the child's eyes and pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you with all my heart America…and to have anything happen to you would kill me. I don't punish you out of anger, I always do it out of love. The older you get, the more you realize that." Embracing him tighter, the boy nodded with a few more sniffles and hugged his brother back. "Come on love…lets go back to the dining room."

He took the child's hand, and the two walked back to the dining room. Matthew was sitting talking with Hughes, and he looked over to see a sullen Alfred, but he got out of his chair and hugged the boy, who's mood quickly changed. He turned to England and held out another hand. Arthur for the one time in his busy life did not have anything to do and with much anticipation, grabbed the boy's hand. He held out another hand to America and the boy embraced it. With the two little nations by his side, the three went outside, and life would begin with laughter, joy, and plenty of fun filled games. The nation of England smiled as the three walked outside. Thinking to himself, _"peace…finally"._

The End


	11. Simple Soaping

**Muah ha ha! Yup…after about a three month hiatus…and seriously considering if I wanted to continue with more chapters, I have decided to make more…possibly five? I don't know. I just loved this story so much, so I hope you all enjoy. Sneaky, sneaky I am…but then I mentioned that in my journal, so yeah…**

It was sometime later in the morning when Prussia rolled over and woke up from his long and uncomfortable sleep from the previous night. He leaned up on his elbow, and looked around him. There laying on the floor was France, and Spain, and they were still asleep. Grumbling, he stood up and groaned.

"Ugh…shit…what a freaking night." Prussia rubbed the side of his head, and again, turned his attention to the other two nations. He got annoyed as they lay there passed out. Walking over to France, he stuck his foot out and roughly kicked the nation in the side. This made Francis yell out in pain.

"Aghhhhhhhhh!_ Sacré bleu_!" France held his side, and crumpled up in the fetal position and then looked up at Prussia with tears in his eyes. "Gilbert! What was 'zat for? You 'urt me! Ugh…"

"Shut up France!" Prussia then walked over to the other slumbering nation and leaned down towards his ear. "WAKIE WAKIE SPAIN!" Prussia watched as Antonio grabbed at his ears, and then sat right up.

"Man! You are the biggest _Pendejo_ I have ever met…" He stopped talking and then thought of what happened to them the previous night. "Ah wait, man…no, sorry Prussia…England is the biggest _PENDEJO_!"

All three looked at one another. Prussia got red in the face, and held his hands behind his back. England had punished him the hardest, and his backside was still slightly sore. Glowering his eyes, he looked to Spain, and then to France.

"Okay…this is what is going to happen." Prussia walked over to his table set, and pulled out a chair. Motioning to the others, he had them follow suit. Sitting down, he suddenly yelped…and swallowed hard. "Eh…whew…um okay…*damn Arthur* Okay, guys sit. This is what needs to happen, we have to find out exactly what the hell happened to us!"

Spain nodded his head, and slammed a fist down on the table. He was set to take care of action, and wanted nothing more than to get even with the Brit. France on the other hand stayed quiet. Seeming very upset, Prussia cast an angry glance.

"France…what? Why do you always have to be in some sullen mood? Don't you want to get even with what England did?"

Sighing, France looked at his two friends. It took a lot out of him these past couple of days, and he was unsure how to respond, but with Gilbert getting pissed off, and Spain's unexpected enthusiasm towards revenge, he had to say something.

"Oui…I want to get 'im back for what 'e did…but…I also want _Mon Matthieu_ back…" France put his hands to his face and started to sob a little. Spain in his compassionate sense, put a hand on France's shoulder, but Prussia was not amused.

"_Nein, Nein, Nein_! Francis! Seriously…you need to let that brat go! He is in apparent good hands. What we need to focus on is getting around to England's home, and taking him completely by surprise. Now…are you two with me, or are you going to wimp out?"

Looking up, France neither agreed, nor disagreed. He just stayed quiet. This left the other two talking, and forming a plan.

Meanwhile back at England's mansion, Arthur was sitting outside with the two boys. They had played a game of tag, listened to a story, had some treacle, and now were getting airplane rides from the older nation. The day indeed had been a tiring one. They played the whole day, had lunch together, and dinner was a delightful event. After all that was done, they wanted to play more. England obliged, because he had not been in the mood to play lately, but with the events that happened, he was more than happy to play.

Releasing America, he set the boy down, and walked over to a stone bench. Out of breath he sat down, and the two boys ran over to him.

"Arthur! Why are you resting…it's Matthew's turn, you said when I was done, you were going to fly Matthew. You can't rest! Come on big brother!" America pulled on England's sleeve, and was very anxious. Arthur cast an eye back to his brother, and with a tired look, smiled.

"Oh Alfred…he did have a turn, you BOTH had turns, but come now, it is getting late. I had a long…looooong night, as you know little one, and I really think the two of you should get some rest as well." He stood up, and Matthew sensing an order followed, but America had a different reaction. He stood back with his hands crossed over his chest. England looked back at his with hesitance. "Alfred…come now…I don't need this right now."

"But…but big brother…we are having fun…I don't want to go to bed yet!" He looked over to Matthew and then back to England.

"Alfred Jones…you and Matthew had your fun outside, and now it is simply time to go to sleep. Now I won't tell you again young man, come along, and move on with it." He held out a hand, and Matthew ran over and grabbed one, and the other stayed empty.

"No! Big brother…I want…I want to…" America stopped as he saw England release his grip from Canada and walk slowly over. Kneeling down, and without even having a moment to react, Alfred was put over England's bended knee, and given a couple of swats on his backside. The boy kicked his legs, and cried out, knowing that just a little while ago, he was spanked for leaving the mansion ground. Now he was just being punished for being cheeky. "Noooo, no please…Arthur, I am sorry. *shit*"

England's hand came down midway and then stopped. He took the boy off his knee, stood up, and held the boy firmly by his shirt sleeve.

"What did you just say?" He raised an eyebrow and waited for the boy to stop crying. The sobs ceased, and the child held a hand to his mouth, and tried to take a step back, but England held him firmly. Repeating the question louder, England slightly shouted. "Alfred Frederick Jones…did you just say what I think you said?"

"Um…I'm sorry…I am sorry big brother…I didn't mean to…it…it slipped out."

"Mmm hmmm…right…" England grabbed a hold of the boy's ear, and then looked over his shoulder. Motioning to Canada "Come Matthew, follow me inside." England walked with the moaning little boy, and the other little one followed. Once they arrived in, England released America's ear, and looked him in the eyes. "You are coming with me…" Casting a glance over at his other brother, he smiled. "Matthew…I think its time for you to head to your room, and go to bed."

"Yes…um…yes big brother." He whimpered, and then looked over to America who seemed to be getting into more trouble than anyone he had ever met. Within moments, Hughes came strolling into the foyer, and looked down. Alfred looked very unhappy standing by his brother's side, and then there was Matthew, equally as frightened, but knowing he was not in trouble. Looking up at his butler, England nodded.

"Hughes…please see Matthew to bed. I have to ahem…teach this little one that naughty words are not tolerated in this house." Hughes bowed, and then held out a hand to Matthew.

"But of course Master Kirkland…come little one." Matthew walked over to the butler, took his hand, and the two walked. Turning his head, he looked back to his doomed brother, and waved slightly. America just watched and semi smiled. He was of course interrupted by the clearing of Arthur's throat.

"Alright then…little bugger…inside the kitchen." England walked over to the door, and held it opened, pointing inside for the boy to go in first.

Once he was in, England told him to wait. America dared not to move and watched as his brother walked over to the sink basin, and apprehend the large bar of soap. Eye widening America put his hand to his mouth and held back a small little moan. England looked back and shook his head. He then turned on the water, wet his finger, and then rubbed it against the bar, working up a slight lather. Once that was done, he walked over to America, got down on one knee and held it out to the boy's mouth.

"Open your mouth…right now…" England said this in a scary tone, and there was no way America was going to disobey orders. He slowly opened his mouth, and in the quickest of speeds, felt Arthur brush his sudsy finger against the boy's teeth, and then on his tongue as well. Once he was done, he wiped the rest of the suds on the side of his jacket. "Okay…keep it there for 5 minutes…don't even think about spitting it out, I will be watching."

Furiously nodding his head, America stood with a mouth fool of soap, and tears welled up in his eyes. He was angry at his brother for being so unfair, and angry at himself for uttering such a word. But he had heard it from the very source. England used it all the time. Wanting to retch, he had to wait. He watched as his brother stood with his arms crossed tapping his foot. Five minutes was a very long time. After what seemed like a lifetime, England tapped his watch, and then grabbed America in his arms. He took the boy to the sink, and leaned him over it. Turning on the faucet, he let the water run, and spoke to the child.

"Okay…rinse it out, and have another sip to make sure there are no suds."

America did not say anything, but simply groaned a little. The soap was not leaving his taste buds, so he spit, and rinsed, and spit, and rinsed. When he was done, England turned off the water, and took the boy's hand. They walked out of the kitchen, and towards the foyer, where the staircase was. As they approached, Hughes was coming down the steps, ready to take care of a second boy's bedtime. He smiled at England, and then looked sorry at the boy.

"Hughes, please dress this child for bed, and then once that is done, I would like a cup of tea." he handed the boy's hand over to the butler. Hughes agreed. Before the child was taken to bed, England mentioned one more thing. "Alfred…don't you ever let me catch you using a naughty word like that again…do you understand?"

"Ummm hmmm…yes Arthur…"

"Okay then…goodnight young man…and see you in the morning." England watched as the two walked up the stairs, and with them gone, he walked to his study, and contemplated his next days work.

A teary eyes, and tired Alfred was undressed and then set in his bed. Hughes tucked him in, and watched as the boy quickly fell asleep. Walking to the door, Hughes bid the young boy goodnight, and closed the door. He arrived downstairs, prepared a tea trolley and walked down to England's study. Knocking on the door, he gave the nation his hot beverage, and then retired to his own quarters.

England worked into the night, stopping every so often to think about his two little brothers. He just smiled and then continued. He yawned and finished just past midnight. Gathering up his things, he turned off his desk lap, and pushed back his chair. He left his desk, and opened the door to his office, exiting, and walking up the stairs to his own room. A wave of worry came across his face, as he suddenly wondered about Matthew. With everything that had happened, he just wanted to make sure the child was still safe. Walking down to the room where the boy was staying, he quietly opened the door, and looked in. Matthew was laying there like a little angel, snoring softly. Accomplished, the boy was indeed home.

After the frightened thoughts left, England closed the door and walked to his own room. He undressed, put on his night shirt, and climbed into his bed. Rest was certainly needed tonight.

Morning arrived, as quickly as it could. England rose out of bed, and looked to the clock. Another bright and early seven on the dot. He grumbled and walked into his bath, and started up the shower. Washing himself, he sang a little tune, and worked up a frothy lather into his hair. Rinsing, he thought about the day and what it would hold. He was more than sure the children would want to play, but was not entirely sure he would give in.

Shutting off the water, he climbed out of the shower, and threw a towel around his waist. He exited the washroom and walked to his wardrobe. Picking out his green military outfit, he dressed himself, and combed his hair to its usual style. Once he was done, he went to walk down the steps, but stopped as he heard little laughter coming from the hallway wash room.

Walking down, he approached the door, and opened it. There were the boys having a bath. Francine was smiling, and laughing along with what the children were saying. Matthew was having his head rinsed of the soap, and Alfred looked up at his brother.

"Arthur! Francine said we are having pancakes for breakfast! Yay! I want some pancakes!" The child jumped up in the basin, and was really excited. It was good to see he was not upset at his punishment anymore. But of course pancakes would make any boy happy.

"Good Alfred…I am very glad to hear it." Looking to his maid, he nodded. "Francine, please see that they are dressed…um, the sailor suits. I have a white one for America, and the navy one for Canada. I am looking to have their picture taken, and I want it to be simply perfect. I will be downstairs."

"Yes Mister Kirkland." Said Francine timidly.

Seeing as he was happy, England walked down the steps. He knew his schedule was slightly full in the late morning, but he knew he would be able to go into town to have a photo op. It would be delightful.


	12. Sailor Suits

Francine had America out of the bath first and wrapped him in a towel. He stood looking around, and watched as Francine reached in grabbing the other child. Matthew rubbed at his eyes, and his hair was dried vigorously with Francine taking a towel to him.

"Francine, what is big brother doing with us today?" America rubbed the towel against his nose sniffing loudly. She reached out a hand, and brought it down, giving him a stern eye.

"Young Master…do not wipe your nose on the linens. Anyway, your brother has a day in town planned for the two of you. Most likely some shopping, and getting your photos taken. I have your sailor suits that your brother picked out. Come along you two."

The boys followed the maid towards Alfred's bedroom, as he had most of the outfits. Matthew's room was still in the process of getting a full adornment. Once the two arrived, Alfred was slightly unhappy that they had to don a sailor suit. He had not worn one since he was very little, and those were also the days he wore a frock, and nappies…usually because of Arthur dressing him, which the boy would usually fuss about.

Matthew in his towel which was wrapped around him, ran to the wardrobe and waited. Alfred on the other hand took his time getting to the room. He was sulking and leaned against the bed watching Francine tend to Canada first. She took out the navy sailor suit. Putting knickers on him first, she then pulled up the Capri pants and put on his top. The little boy smiled gleefully, and pranced around. Francine held in her laughter and then looked to Alfred who was making a sour face.

"Come now Master Alfred…Matthew is wearing his suit, and your brother has lots to do with you two. It will only take a moment." She held out her arms and set the suit to the side. America just looked at her with wide eyes, and was still standing in his towel. When Francine had to ask again, the boy simply nodded his head in refusal.

"No…I…I…don't want to wear that stupid suit…I just want to wear my regular clothes…please Francine?" He held his towel against his body, wrapping it tighter, and backing away. Matthew ran over to the bed, and watched from a distance.

"Master Alfred…please do not make me ask you again…I have other chores to finish up. Please young man…you're brother will not be happy if he waits, and you'll surly catch it if you don't listen."

America kicked the ground. He knew he was behaving naughty, and most likely he would get into trouble, but he was just feeling like being bad. Francine was not the controller of him. Only Arthur was, and with him not in the room, the boy acted as he pleased.

"I am NOT wearing it!"

"Let me at least put on your undergarments…you can not very well walk around in nothing but your skins."

"I…um…okay…but I am NOT wearing the sailor suit Francine." He let her put the linen underpants on, and then he quickly ran from her again.

"Young man…do you want me to get your brother…would you like to answer to him? I don't think he would be pleased with your tone right now and…"

"And you are absolutely right Francine…I am not pleased with his attitude." Said Arthur as he walked into the room. He walked over to the wardrobe, resting a hand to his hip, while the other to his temple. Then looking down at the half naked little boy, his stern gaze narrowed. "I believe…that Francine asked for you to put your sailor suit on, and when she tells you to do something, you simply do it."

America looked over at England, and then back at Francine. Canada moved over to the maid, and hid behind her dress skirt. He didn't like seeing England upset with the antics of Alfred.

"I know Arthur, but…but I don't want to get dressed up!" America backed himself further into the bed, while the maid and Arthur watched him. Shaking his head, England walked over to the boy, and knelt down. He reached out and pulled the boy close to him, and held him firmly.

"America…we are not going to have a problem today, do you understand?" He gazed at the boy, and usually America would heed to his big brother's rules, but he was feeling especially wicked, and just felt like disobeying. He wiggled free, and proceeded to scamper with his little feet right out of the room. England who at this point was still kneeling, turned his head around and looked up at Francine.

"What has gotten into that little blighter?" He stood up and crossed his arms, and then shaking his head, he noticed Canada still holding onto Francine's skirt. "Oh…little one…come here poppet." He leaned down holding out his arms. The boy walked over and was picked up in a loving embrace. "Oh just look at how dashing you look Matthew. Today is going to be a lovely day…just have to go and find your brother."

Canada leaned his head in against England's shoulder and rested his eyes. He seemed happy with just being held. Arthur smiled, and then looked at his maid again.

"Francine, please grab Alfred's outfit. Wherever he has gone to, he will just have to have it put on when we are ready to leave. I am going have a little read with Matthew…I am sure once Alfred discovers that there is a story being told, then I am sure he will run right in." England walked out of the room holding the boy, and went down the steps.

America who had darted down the hall, found himself in low and behold his older brother's room. He knew he shouldn't have been in there, but he didn't care at this point. Ever since Matthew came to stay now, he was slightly feeling upset. He crawled under England's bed and rested his chin on his arms, breathing a deep sigh. He loved the fact that Matthew was in their lives, and he had a new brother, but then there was the sharing. This was a big issue. He had to share his older brother with another little boy. He closed his eyes, and had started to nod off. It was something that would most likely not change. Matthew was happy now, and would not have to deal with the likes of France again, or so he thought. America opened his eyes and grinned. What had happened to that nation? Or the other nations that his big brother punished that night? He had some serious planning to do.

"Okay…so Arthur knows some black magic…whatever…him and I have had a long history. I mean, I never had it let on that I really was a better pirate than him…I mean, you two know this." Prussia sat at the table drinking a glass of gin.

Spain and France looked at each other. Even though the three had been friends for a long time, most of the time they just thought Prussia was full of crap. Scoffing Spain shook his head, and walked over to the window looking outside. He sighed and then spoke up.

"So…what are we going to do? I mean it has been what a couple of days, and he is sitting pretty at his mansion with his little rascals and what? Look at us!"

Finally one of the nations was making sense, and Prussia was excited about it.

"Hell yeah, that's what I am talking about Antonio!" He stood up and walked over to the window patting his friend on the shoulder. The two stood and stared at France. The timid nation just sat on the couch and put his head down.

"Seriously you two. We 'ave to let dis go!" France watched as Prussia came walking towards him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't even know what to say to you." He gritted his teeth, and then something snapped. A wicked idea formed into his mind. He turned to Spain, and then back at France. France did not like the way he looked.

"Gilbert…why do you 'ave that crazy look on 'our face? What 're you doing now?"

"We kidnap that little brat America, and then…obviously England will come looking for him. This will leave the mansion empty! Spain and I will kidnap the kid, and then bring him back here. Then when Arthur finds this out, he will leave. That will leave you, France as the reason to go fetch your little precious Matthew."

While the concept was certainly great, France was slightly upset…he had not wanted to even think about upsetting England again.

"So what? Do you hate my idea? Or do you simply love it?" Prussia started to do a slight little dance. He was very excited, and then when France smiled, he knew it was a great plan. Pointing to Spain, he laughed. "Ha ha! I knew it! We are going to succeed in this, and everything will go back to the way it is. I just have a great feeling about this."

"Okay, okay…so 'ow do we do this…and when 're we going to plan this?" France was excited…and wanted so badly for this to work.

Arriving down in the library, England sat down on the couch, and had Matthew sit down on his lap. They looked through a picture book. The child was very happy, and so was England. Further into the reading, England began to wonder where Alfred was. He was most likely just playing a little prank, but still Arthur needed to know, and the three would have to go out soon.

"And the farmer and his wife soon realized that their son Tom, was no bigger than their thumb…" England read out of the book, then looked down at Canada. He smiled. He then looked out into the hallway, and noticed the maid Francine walking by. "Oh, Francine…come here please…" He took Matthew off his lap, and had the boy sit on the couch alone. The maid popped her head in and looked concerned.

"Mister England, yes what can I do for you?" She held her hands to her side, and smiled down at Canada, and then waited for her command.

"Yes, Francine…it is getting late. Enough of America and his little foolish escapades. Can you please track him down, and you will make him put this on, if he does not comprehend, please alert me as soon as possible. Matthew and I are going to have a cup of tea and some biscuits." He turned to the boy and nodded. "Come along Matthew." He held out a hand, and the boy took it.

Francine had been given an order, and now she had to search for the little menace. America was known for hiding and was very good at it. She had no idea where to look first, but decided to check every room.

America stayed sleeping under his brother's bed, but being in just his undergarments, he was beginning to shiver. He woke up slightly startled and climbed out from under the bed, and hoisted himself on his brother's bed. He flipped aside the neatly placed blanket, and snuggled under. Arthur's bed was delightfully cozy. While he slept, Francine frantically searched for the boy.

She started on the first floor. Knowing America was not in the library, she overlooked that room. She then went towards the billiards room, and saw that it had not been inhabited in quite some time, knowing very well, that the boys knew to stay out. Walking away she decided to try the parlor, but the boys hardly spent time there either, because it was a formal room. She decided on perhaps the upstairs, knowing that the lower portion of the mansion was really not somewhere where Alfred would be. She knew England had secrets, but she had no idea where they were. Climbing the stairs, she walked down to one of the spare rooms where Matthew had been placed, making it his room. She looked in and saw that the boy was not there. She would have checked Alfred's own room, but since they were just there, she knew he would not go back. She realized that he might have been in the nursery playing with his toys. Rushing, the maid was very excited. She ran to the room, but when she opened the door, the boy was nowhere to be found. She finally decided that the boy may have really been lost, and she was worried. She walked out of the room and towards where England and Canada were. As she then walked by Arthur's room, she heard little snores. She stood by the door and looked in, and then smiled.

England was sitting down to the table, and Hughes came out with a tea platter, along with some chocolate covered biscuits. The butler smiled at the boy, and then stood by Arthur's side.

"Master Kirkland…I assume you want tea…and for the child?" He waited, and England looked to Canada.

"Oh…well I assume…maybe a mug of…"

"Um tea!" The boy spoke up and looked slightly embarrassed for talking so loudly. He then looked at Arthur and then at Hughes. Lowering his voice, and gaze, he giggled. "Um…please, big brother…may I have some tea…please?"

"Why yes of course Young Master." Answered Hughes as he poured the hot beverage into a tea cup for the bowl. England taking his own smiled and added sugar to his.

"Why little one, I did not know you liked tea. How very adult of you." He watched as Matthew thanked Hughes and with his own cup he added milk, and many spoonfuls of sugar. Now England was beginning to know why the child was drinking the beverage.

Shaking his head, he then looked over to the doorway and saw Francine walking towards the two. She had a sentimental expression on her face. Arthur put down his tea cup and stood up alarmingly.

"What is it Francine? Did you find Alfred…is he okay…is he doing anything I should be made aware of…and it is something I should be worried about…or angry about?" Said Arthur as he pulled back his sleeves. The maid walked up to him and calmed him down.

"No, no Mister England. Just please go on upstairs to your bedroom. I think you will be surprised at what you see. I will stay here and watch Master Matthew." She approached the boy, and stood by his side. Matthew was too busy dunking his biscuits in his tea to even care. England on the other hand, was now curious as to what America was doing.

"Okay, I will be right back then." He walked up the steps and approached his own room. Walking in the door, he stopped and smiled, looking at the bed. Curled up alongside the blankets was Alfred snoring away. England walked in and sat down on the bed. He watched as the child slept, and smiled. Reaching out a hand, he cast aside some of the child's hair and grazed a hand against the child's cheek. Whispering to himself, Arthur smiled. "Oh such a naughty little chap you are little brother."

He must have said it slightly loud, because Alfred's eyes opened and he was suddenly awake. He looked at his brother, and stayed laying there.

"Hi Arthur…"

"Hello Alfred…are you ready to behave, put on your sailor suit and come into town with your brother and I?"

The boy did not respond right away, but just stared at him. He huffed slightly, but saw that England was not joking around.

"Ugh…fine…I am ready to behave and come into town, but its doesn't mean I want to put on my sailor suit…but…but…I will big brother I will!"

"Very good…now come on, we have waited long enough." Arthur reached into the bed, pulled the boy out, and held him in his arms. "Your suit is downstairs. I will have Francine change you, and then we will be ready to go."

"Okay Arthur." The boy rested his head on his brother's shoulder and England walked down the steps and approached the dining room.


	13. Unexpected Troubles

The two walked down the steps, rather England walked down and held the pouting little America. Arriving to the dining room, England saw that Matthew was sitting down at the table with Hughes and Francine standing next to him. The maid smiled and held in her hands the darling little sailor suit. Hughes was serving tea for Arthur, and milk and biscuits for the boys. A snide little smile formed on Alfred's face, as he walked over to Francine.

"Hello little one, let's go ahead and put on your suit." She held his hand, and had him stand before her.

England walked over to his seat and sat down, pouring in some cream for his tea, and adding a spoonful of sugar. He took a sip and looked on as the maid had no struggles with the child and his outfit. Once that was done, the boy with a slight pout on his face sat down. Hughes gave Matthew his milk, and some biscuits, and then walked over to America and did the same. Canada went ahead and started to eat his biscuit, dunking it in his milk, and smiling up at Arthur. America on the other hand, very upset that he still had to don the sailor suit would test fate today. Again, not feeling like himself, he slouched in his chair, and put one little foot on the table, tapping it slightly. Arthur saw this, and put his tea cup down.

"Alfred…remove your foot from the table at once! That is not how proper little boys sit at the table. Hughes…please assist him."

Hughes smiled, and walked briskly over to the table, he pushed in the chair, and Alfred's leg came down. Once that was done, he pulled the plate and mug of milk closer and stood by the child, just waiting to see if he needed anything else.

Back in Prussia's house, the three were discussing the scheme. Gilbert knew that Arthur sometimes took the boys into town with him during the week…it usually fell on the later afternoons…if they were in town today, it would be perfect. He looked over to France who was slumped in his chair with a glass of wine. Walking over, he stood watching him with his hands on his hips.

"Come on man, snap out it…seriously…"

Francis sipped his wine, and just stayed quiet. He was happy that there was some plan in effect, but not really all about going through with it. He looked back up at the silver haired nation and cleared his throat.

"I am not sure I 'ave the desire to go through with it Gilbert. I should just go to 'iz 'ouse and talk things over with Monsieur_ Angleterre_." He stood up slowly from his chair, but was forced down by Prussia and his glare.

"You listen to me…we are not going to his house. That is pretty much like waving the ridiculous white flag…do you want to surrender?"

Spain was listening to the whole conversation, and perked up. He walked over and joined.

"Eh…didn't we pretty much surrender Canada when we were all changed to little kids? I mean…right Prussia? Are you even remembering that?"

Gilbert's eyes became wide and he went to lunge, but he stopped suddenly.

"Oh…oh shit…I forgot…I have to go meet my Bruder and Austria today…um…um…dammit…Spain, come with me…if you don't mind."

"Yeah, well okay…but what about France?"

Scoffing, Gilbert knew that Francis would most likely still be sitting in the chair getting drunk off his wine. He hadn't thought that the nation would even think about doing anything.

"Nah…he'll be fine." Looking over to the nation, he smiled. "France…just stay here. We will think of a plan once I return." Grabbing his coat, he motioned for Antonio and the two promptly left. France sat back in his chair and grabbed the wine bottle…he was about to pour another glass when he just settled on drinking it from the bottle instead. It tasted better this way.

Prussia and Spain found themselves at Austria's door before they knew it. Knocking on the door, a maid of Roderich's answered and smiled politely at Gilbert, and Antonio.

"Hello Mister Prussia…Mister Spain. Mister Austria is expecting you in the parlor." She lead the way and both the nations followed. Prussia kept a keen eye on the maid's rear end. Spain saw this and chuckled as the three walked. Arriving in the room, there sat Austria in an armchair, and Germany looking up with a glare at his older brother. With the two walking in, Austria stood up.

"Thank you Greta, would you please get some refreshments together?"

"Yes…uh…yes Master Edelstein." She curtsied and went to walk away, turning back around giving a coy eye to Prussia. Austria saw this and cleared his throat, and seeing this, she quickly walked away. Prussia watched as she walked away, and smiled. Roderich walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww…ouch, hey man! What gives? I can't stare at her…she has a delightfully sweet a…"

"Kindly keep your thoughts to yourself Gilbert…go sit down…honestly…" He watched as the nation walked to the couch, and sat down next to his brother. Spain followed suit and sat on vacated chair.

"Okay then…you two have come because you need assistance with something correct?" Germany looked to his brother, casually rolling his eyes. Prussia spoke up, still rubbing at his bruised arm.

"Er…yes we need help apprehending America. But we can't stay long here…because England will most likely go into town soon, so maybe we should…"

"Why don't you two idiots go to England's house, and sneak to the child's bedroom? That way of you have full access, rather than waiting to see if they will actually go into town." Said the German. Austria nodded as well.

The four talked, and it seemed like a working plan.

Back at the Kirkland mansion, little Matthew ate his biscuits, and sipped his milk, he was interested in what his brother was doing. Alfred was still pouting, and not happy at all. He plucked his biscuit up and tossed it back and fourth in his hands. He looked over at Arthur while he was doing this. Raising an eyebrow, England was not taking this lightly.

"Young man…I am getting just a bit too tired of your little antics today…"

"I am getting just a bit too tired of this sailor suit Arthur…and I don't want to wear it!"

Eyes wide, and slightly shocked at the boy's wicked tongue, he set his hands on the table, and pushed himself away, and started to get up.

"Alfred…I refuse to let this behavior go on any longer…if you don't straighten up you are going to find yourself extremely sorry." The boy got up from the table, but not before grabbing his mug of milk and with a dare in his eyes, he smiled.

"I already am sorry big brother." He then dumped the milk all over his outfit and within a flash, he quickly ran out of the room before England could even say anything. The boy giggling and ran upstairs to his room, slamming the door. He was soaked in milk, and very uncomfortable, so he ripped off his outfit, and flung it aside on the floor. Then sensing he might be in a lot of trouble, he quickly hid under his bed. He could not contain his laughter. This was well worth a spanking from Arthur.

Looking over to Hughes, and then down at Matthew…who was showing slight worry, Arthur got up from the table. He believed that Alfred was capable of being so terribly naughty, but this was the worst.

"Hughes…I am not even going to bother chasing after him, because he knows damn well I will tan the hide off of his little backside. You clean this up right now, and then you see about giving him a bath, once that is done, you deliver him to my study immediately." England was fuming and threw down his napkin, and walked down the hall. Matthew got very upset, and started to tremble. Seeing this, Hughes walked over to him.

"Now now little one, do not get upset. Young Master Alfred knows very well he is in for the high jump…so perhaps you should go on into the nursery and play, while I go and see about the little chap."

"Okay Hughes…*sniff* I will go and play." He went to run, but was quickly stopped.

"Oh, little one…you make sure to keep that outfit clean, or I am sure Master Arthur will be most upset."

Shaking his head quickly, the boy took to the stairs and ran up them. He did not even bother to check and see where Alfred was. Running to the room, he sat down and started playing with some building blocks that were lying on the floor.

Hughes would be a little while, as he was very prominent about making sure the whole dining room and kitchen were spotless. He knew that England needed to cool down anyways, as Arthur never liked to chastise the boy in anger. Seeing as Canada was alright, he walked to the kitchen to get a cleaning rag.

America stayed under his bed. With the excitement gone, the child was sure any moment his brother would come storming into the room armed with his slipper. But after a while, no one came. He gasped and wondered if his brother was so upset, that maybe he did not love him anymore. The child sniffed back a couple of tears and decided if it was like that, then perhaps he shouldn't be around anymore, and run away. He climbed out from under the bed, and walked over to the window. Looking outside from the second floor was a wee bit scary. He turned around and sat on the sill and thought about a couple of things. He was only wearing his undergarments, and it was slightly chilly. He had to be careful, as the window was open, and he might fall out. He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, looking for something suitable to wear, as he would never be back.

Down on the lower level of the Kirkland mansion, Prussia and Spain had arrived. They got excellent advice from Austria and Germany. The two had managed to enter the grounds undetected. They had to be super stealth, and find a away to get to the second floor. Prussia peered around, having been at the house several times. He looked up to an open window and grinned. He looked over to Spain.

"Hey, hey look!" He had to whisper loudly, and he pointed to the opening. Spain smiled, and stood back, responding.

"I will stay here mang…just as a look out okay?"

"Okay, fine, sounds good. Maybe that little brat will be up in his room. This might be the easiest thing ever."

Prussia grabbed hold of a trellis that was right by the window. It adorned some lovely flowers that made the mansion look very lovely. He climbed up, being ever so careful and with all his might, he managed to get to the window, but he stayed slightly hidden. Peering into the window, he saw Alfred. The boy had his back to Prussia. He was swaying around, and being very pouty. This was the nation's chance to act, and swipe him. Creeping in ever so carefully, he arrived on the floor…and tip toed over to the boy. Alfred sensed something, and turned around.

"Ahhhh! A stranger…oh no…you…you are…a bad nation!"

"Shut up kid…" Prussia grabbed up the boy in his arms before America could say anything more. The boy struggled, but Prussia was not letting go. "You are coming with me…we'll see how your big brother reacts now."


	14. Ransom Payback

America was so scared that he had not known how to react. He struggled in Prussia's arms and was causing such panic, that Prussia had no choice but to hold him tighter, and secure the boy's mouth with his hand. He leaned in closer to the child.

"Listen you little runt…keep moving like that and you will never, ever see your precious Arthur again. Now shut up." Alfred whimpered in the nation's arms and stayed still. He was not about to anger the scary Prussia. Chuckling and holding him more firmly, Gilbert was satisfied. "That's what I thought. Come on, let's go."

Prussia crept to the window, and looked down. Spain was standing there, casually, and the moment he looked up, he saw Gilbert and the terrified little nation. The elder nation was able to maneuver his escape, and climb down the side of the mansion with the child in tow. Getting down to the ground, Spain looked at the boy, and then up at Gilbert with a worried look.

"Eh…do you think this is really a good idea? I mean…look at the kid, he's scared man."

"Hang on to him…I can't stand kids. Ugh." Prussia shoved the little America into Antonio's arms, and then looked back up to the mansion window, with the curtains blowing in the wind. "I wonder if I should leave some sort of ransom note…I mean, I am sure Arthur would want his little bitty Alfred." Spain was about to answer, but then America started to sob loudly.

"Let meeeeeeeee goooo! I want my big brother! He is going to hurt you both so bad and…" The child was silenced by Spain putting his hand over the child's mouth.

Some faint yelling was heard, and Matthew who was sitting on the floor of the nursery looked towards the window. It had gotten later in the evening now, and was dark outside, so perhaps it was some little animal or something else. He started to get scared, and got up walking over to the window. Peering outside, he could not see well, but noticed some figures outside. Not making them out, he gasped because while he did not know who they might be, they were still strangers on the grounds, but one of them did sound like Alfred…faintly. He quickly ran towards the door and opened it, leaving in a hurry.

Down on the ground, Prussia and Spain looked at one another, and then Antonio spoke up.

"Shit I sense something…we gotta go…now…write England a letter or something later Gil, if we stay any longer, he's going to notice, come on!"

Nodding, Prussia and Spain quickly ran off the property, and down the path. Disappearing, they had successfully conquered in the possession of America, at least for now. With the two nations gone, Hughes was still in the dining room cleaning up any last minute areas he seemed to think were still a mess. He hummed a slight tune, and then was now ready to head up the stairs to fetch the mischievous little Alfred. With a smirk on his face, he walked down the hallway, looking down to see England's study door open, with a light shining out from it. He knew the nation was ready, and in no mood to be kept waiting.

He glided up the steps, but was confused to see little Matthew running down the hall. He had a very upset look on his face, and was not looking where he was headed. He ran right into the arms of the butler who had knelt down to catch the boy.

"Whoa, whoa…easy lad…now what is this running nonsense about?" Hughes held the boy tightly, and all Matthew could do was look up at the kind man, and just gaze into the man's eyes. His big blue eyes just staring at him.

England sat at his desk. His knuckles whitening from the irritation of his younger and very naughty little brother. He knew Hughes had some cleaning to do, and he did not like the man to withhold any of the chores, but he was slightly anxious right now. He got up from his desk, but not before pulling the drawer open and taking out his slipper. Setting it down on the desk, he then walked over to the servant's bells, making them chime, and awaiting the butler's arrival.

Hughes who was holding on to Matthew suddenly looked back, and then slightly huffing, turned back to Canada.

"Little Master…it seems your brother is calling for me, and I need to see about his orders. It is most likely about Master Alfred…whom I was just about to check on…but I best be getting to Mister Kirkland first." The butler stood up holding the boy's hand and spoke again. "I shall return you to the nursery, I really must be…"

"No…no please Hughes…I…Alfred is…" Shaking his head, Hughes was beginning to get slightly upset.

"The Master has called for me…come…I will take you with me, and have to explain." He held out his hand, which Canada did not hesitate to take, and the two walked down the steps. Matthew was sniffing, and the butler was just determined to get down to the study quickly. Once the two arrived, England was standing against his desk, with his arms crossed, expecting little Alfred to walk in first with Hughes behind. He raised an eyebrow when he saw not America, but Hughes, and Canada.

"Hughes? What is the meaning of this? Why is Canada in here…and most importantly where is America?"

"Ah well…Master Kirkland…I was on my way to retrieve the Young Master Alfred when little Canada ran into me in the hallway, running like the dickens, and well, you rang, so I needed to bring him down here to show you…"

"Hughes…forgive my rudeness…but you are wasting my time. I will go and see about Alfred myself." Arthur walked from the desk, only turning back to grab the slipper, and went to walk away. He peered down at the other little boy in the room, and spoke up. "Matthew…please listen to Hughes, and I will see you in a little bit." He walked away, and Matthew whimpered.

"But…but big brother…Alfred is…"

"Alfred is in big trouble Matthew. Now unless you want me to handle you in a similar manner, you will go with Hughes back to the nursery. Go now…" Said Arthur without turning around, and headed back towards the hall, and to the stairwell.

Matthew turned to the butler and grabbed hold of the man's legs. He could not get out anything he wanted to say, and just buried his head into Hughes. Shaking his head down at the child, he leaned down and picked him up.

"It's quite alright little one, nothing to get too upset about. It shall soon pass. Come…"

Arriving back at Prussia's home, he walked into the door, and tore through, climbing the steps and arriving in his living room. France was now well passed out from the wine, and slept in the chair by the window. Spain who was now carrying a sleeping America, walked up and stood with a confused look on his face. He turned to Prussia.

"Erm…what am I doing with the kid?" He sorta rocked the boy, smiling down because he reminded him of Romano. Gilbert looked over, and then pointed to his bedroom.

"Put him in the bedroom, and I don't know, put him to sleep…or whatever, but you keep the child quiet, and make sure the windows are locked as well as the door."

Spain nodded and walked over to the bedroom, and closed the door. He laid the boy down, and America stayed sleeping, but rolled over onto his stomach, slumbering soundly. Looking over to the windows, he saw that they were locked. Walking over to the door, he cast one more gaze at the boy, and then left the room, securing the door, and closing it.

"Finally…geez." Said the silver haired nation as he was standing next to France. Prussia got down to the French nation's ear, and leaned in. "WAKE UP FRANCIS!" He shouted. This caused France to jump up and become so started that he fell out of his chair.

"Arghhh…Prussa…you idiot! Ugh…" France rubbed his backside as he stood up, quite uneasy on his feet, as he had drank a lot of wine.

"Shhhhh be quiet France, otherwise you will wake him up!" France sat stifled and moaning about his head, when he looked up with surprised eyes, and smiled.

"You mean…you 'ave got 'im? You 'ave rescued my little Mathieu? " He went to run to the room, but Spain grabbed his hand, and shook his head.

"No…we kidnapped America, like we said we were going to. You have to remember the plan France." He looked at the nation's face, and of course France forgot. Slapping a hand to his forehead, Spain spoke up again. "We kidnapped America, and with a ransom note, we are going to lure him back here, possibly leaving Matthew unattended. Then you can go and fetch him. Got it?"

"Ahhhh, Oui, oui…I 'ave got it Spain."

Prussia watched the two, and their stupid conversation. He then walked over to the desk that was in the room, and took to a pen and some ink on paper.

"I am going to write a ransom note…and uh, I am not that great with words…so you both need to help me. Come here."

England made his way to America's room, rolling up his sleeves, and fire in his eyes. He could not believe all that had happened today, but he was done with the boy's little games. Opening the door, England spoke with a firm, but light tone.

"Alright America…I waited long enough. Hughes was on his way to come get you, but I arrived…" Arthur looked around the room and noticed how still it was. He saw that the bed was untouched, and that everything in the room was the same as it was before when both Matthew and Alfred were being changed…well rather Matthew was.

Slightly panicking, Arthur ran over to the bed, and knelt down looking under. He felt a cool breeze on the back of his neck, and suddenly noticed that the window was opened. He dropped the slipper and walked over, looking out. Clearly the boy wouldn't have been so foolish as to run away. He knew that Alfred had done many things, but running away from spilt milk, and being cheeky would not have caused the boy to make a dash for it, after all, he hadn't even been chastised yet. He went to turn around, and saw Hughes standing at the door.

"Sir…Master Matthew is in the nursery, and…" The man stopped talking while looking at England. Arthur was breathing heavy, and leaning over with a stark white expression on his face. Hughes ran over to him. "Master Kirkland…whatever is the matter, is Alfred….um?" Hughes looked to each side of the room, and then back at Arthur.

"He's gone Hughes…he's completely gone, and…oh…I don't know what to even fathom right now. Could he have really been brazen enough to run from me? He surly had it coming, but he's expected worse." Hughes held the man by the shoulders and tried to calm him down.

"Its alright Master Arthur…it will be okay, we just need to calm you down, I am sure he is fine, where ever he may be. Just wait for…wait, what is that?" The butler ran to the window, and a slight chirping was heard. England walked over too and squinted his eyes. In the air flew a little yellow bird, and in its beak was a folded note.

It flew in, and landed on the window sill. Chirping repeatedly it pushed forward the note, and quickly got back into the air. England noticed the bird, and it looked very familiar.

"What a second…is that?" He went to grab for the little flying annoyance, but it blew a raspberry and flew away.

"Sir, look…it has left a note…quickly we must see what it says." Exclaimed Hughes as he unfolded it, and his eyes widened. The writing was crude, and had very poor grammar, but still England read it.

_Dearest Arthur,_

_We have taked your little brat child America. Perhaps now you will relize we mean war! If you have any sense, you will meet with us and talk over a peace treaty, where you WILL apologize. I am not playing any games, as awesome as I am…this will be difficult. You have 48 hours._

_Sincerely,_

_The Bad Touch Treo_

England crumpled the note, and put one hand to his face, and got very upset. He threw the paper on the ground and looked over to Hughes.

"You know what that was about do you?" Shaking his head he could not believe it. "I know now I have to take more extreme actions, and it is not going to be pretty. Come, down to my study, where we can talk more." He exited the room, and went to walk down the hall towards the stairwell when little Matthew came out of the nursery.

"Brother?….Um…where are you going?" The child was still dressed in his sailor outfit, and looking very curious. Arthur turned back to the boy with a stern expression.

"Matthew you stay in the nursery, I will send Francine upstairs to help you change, and then off to bed."

"But I…"

"No arguments little one, I haven't got the patience. Mind me, and wait in the nursery." He turned back around without having the boy agree and was followed down the steps by Hughes.

Once arriving down the steps, Francine just so happened to be walking by with a freshly laundered pile of clothing. Snapping his fingers, Arthur motioned for her.

"Francine, please see to Master Matthew. I must take leave in my study for a long while with Hughes. Please, go now."

The maid shook her head, and went up the steps. She was not about to question anything. England proceeded down to his study, and him and Hughes went in, closing the door behind them.


	15. Rescue and Forgiveness

"Hughes…we need to take action on this. Most likely it is just something silly, and I am more than sure America is terrified. Ugh…"

England walked to his desk, and sat down, pounding a fist to the desk. He looked down and squinted his eyes. He was more scared than anything right now, and he did not want to show it because he wanted to stay brave for the child. Hughes walked over and set a hand down on his Master's shoulder.

"Master Kirkland…it will be alright, you are stronger than this." The butler tried to make the nation feel better, but Arthur just broke down.

"I can't Hughes…I can't imagine my life without him. That little bugger is my life, and I need to raise him proper and make him a strong nation…and…*sniff*. Okay Hughes…we need to get him back. Francine will stay here, and watch Matthew. Come, let us go!"

England got up from his seat, and wiped his eyes with a hanker chief that Hughes had held out to him. Thanking him, the nation dabbed his eyes, and wiped his nose. He was in such despair, that he was not sure of where to start. Pacing slightly, he then cleared his throat again, and looked to the butler, nodding.

"Right then old chap…let's go!" England walked to the door, having Hughes open it for him, and then he followed the nation towards the front door.

As they walked down the hall, Francine was coming down the steps. She had a slightly worried look on her face, and England saw this, and met her at the bottom step. He took her hands into his.

"Fran…is everything alright with little Matthew? Is he alright?" He looked into her eyes, and watched as she shook her head.

"Yes Master Kirkland, he is up in the nursery playing, and there are biscuits and a mug of milk for him. I told him to stay quiet and play. He seemed a little tired too, so he might take a kip…which is fine, the sofa in there is perfectly fine."

England looked to her again, patting her hand, and reaching to her chin, expressing a smile.

"Yes…he will be fine…as will Hughes and myself, we really must get going." He turned a glance to the butler. "Come Hughes…its go time."

The two left and proceeded to the front door. Opening the door, Arthur was the first one out and Hughes followed afterwards. The trail was the same trail that England remembered walking with America so many times over when they had gone into town. He wiped away another tear, not showing Hughes that he was still upset.

Back at Prussia's house, Antonio and Gilbert talked silently to one another, seeing as Francis was in his own world. He was sitting in his seat, and swirling his wine and sighed. Casting a glance to the side, Prussia looked to the pathetic nation and shook his head.

"Come on France…seriously, are you going to pout and be like this all day?"

The nation blinked and looked up, it seems like since the little America was brought there, it reminded him so much of his own little boy, that nothing else mattered. He did not want to be a part of this scheme anymore, but he was not going to mention anything to the others. He swallowed the last of his merlot, and stood up, looking to the two.

"Eh 'zis is very silly…stealing 'ze little one from Arthur? _Pourquoi_? To make us look better? I 'ave to take a walk, and figure 'zum things out. I will be back you two…"

Prussia and Spain were not really paying France any mind, but Gilbert tossed his hand, waving it on making it seem like he was aware that France was going off to sort things out. What they did not know was that France was going back to the Kirkland mansion. He was going to get his little Matthew back, and make things right.

England and Hughes made there way to the town. Looking around, Arthur knew where Gilbert lived, but he wanted to make it so they would not just come announced…because Prussia was an idiot, and would expect that.

France walking through the town managed to see England and his butler walking. Panicking, because he knew that he was made part of the kidnapping of little America, quickly hid to the side, and making himself not vulnerable to be seen. This did make it better though, because with England and his trusted butler out of the mansion, it would make it easier for him to approach Canada. He quickly got behind a street vendor, and watched as Arthur walked. The man seemed determined, and France knew…because suddenly he knew how England was feeling, and a wave of guilt flew over him. He had so many things to do and say to make things different with his beloved little boy.

Back at England's Matthew was playing on the floor. He was getting slightly bored, and wanted to know where his brother was, but he was told to stay in the nursery, as Francine told him that England was very busy. Little Canada had heard the little yells from America, but he did not do anything, as he could not get the words out.

France watched as England walked past him, and he quickly darted out of the cart, and made his way past the shop keepers. He arrived on the trail, and walked towards the mansion, it would take a little while to get back.

Hughes followed the determined England, and he could hear the mumbles and slight qualms that the nation was saying to himself. He caught up to the nation and put an arm around his shoulder.

"My lord…what is your plan once you arrive at Mister Prussia's home? Do you think you are just going to waltz right in, snatch the little America and then come back, and everything is back to normal?"

He looked to his butler and gave a slight smile. Clearing his throat, and stopped, staring at the man.

"Hughes…I only assume that America is not in any real danger. That he is most likely in a room, locked away like some little princess in a fairy tale. I have been in many adventures in my past, I can climb to his window, and rescue the little blighter. Or seriously, we walk right in the front door. Come, we don't have any time to lose."

Hughes nodded, and did not say much, as he thought for once that the nation made sense.

Prussia walked back and fourth. He clearly did not have a plan, and just thought that by having America in his grasp, that maybe England would forget, and never come back for the child. In a real world, Prussia was this naïve to think these things.

"Ugh, we need to do something, I am sure by now England received the letter from me…but why hasn't he done anything about it? I am sure he would surly try to rescue the little menace."

"Well…maybe he is just biding his time, planning an attack or something mang. You have no idea."

"Hmmm, well…I don't know. But where the hell did France go? You better get down to the town square and see if he is floating down there, perhaps trying to get a piece of tail. Why don't you go."

"Okay, okay I will in a little while…jeez." The nation rubbed at his eyes, getting slightly tired and annoyed at the commands of Prussia.

America who had been put to sleep not more than a little while ago, suddenly rolled over, and rubbed at his eyes. He looked around the room, with a squint in his eyes. This was an unfamiliar room, and a strange bed. He gasped slightly, and got scared. There was a small amount of light being let into the room, and he ran to the window to look out of it. His eyes widened as he looked down to see not his backyard garden surroundings, but the town. The very town that him and Matthew went to alone. The town that many a times, Arthur would take him to for sweets, and to spend the day. Eyes starting to water, he looked closer, and had actually seen Hughes and England walking around in the town. He pounded on the window to let them be aware, but the window had very thick glass. He shouted, making a lot of noise, and this got the attention of both nations in the other room.

"What the _Hölle_?" Said Gilbert as he turned to Spain, and then looked to the bedroom door where the child was being held.

America had suddenly felt the need to stop banging as he did not want the other nations to hear him, but it was too late. Prussia and Spain rushed into the room. Gilbert had a look of anger on his face.

"HEY! You little brat…knock it off! What are you doing anyway?" Prussia walked over to where the boy was and looked out the window. Hughes and England had since passed, but Gilbert had not even put two and two together, and peered his eyes at a sweets cart, and just assumed that the child was excited at that. He grinned a little. "Oh, you want some candy little one? Hmmm…well perhaps I should send Spain down and get you some candy."

He knelt down to the child, and laughed. Gilbert looked over to America who did not find this funny. He stood back away to Prussia and out of nowhere, lifted back his little leg, and kicked the nation in the face, having him fall backwards. Prussia hit the ground, falling flat on his back, swearing up a storm.

The little boy turned and started to run away from the angry nation, and ran towards the door, but running right into Spain's legs, and falling backwards on his little backside. Antonio looked down at him with an angry glare, and with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Going somewhere little one?" Spain grabbed the child's hand, and pulled him close. America tried to struggle, and let go. Spain just shook his head and spoke to the boy in a very stern tone. "Just like my little Romano you are. _Eres un niño muy travieso... tal vez un castigo_?" The boy had not idea what Spain was saying, and shook his head, because whatever it was, it was most likely bad.

"Let me go! Please…just let me go, I want my brother, and I just want to go home. You guys…you guys are jerks and…"

"You wretched no good for nothing little BRAT!" Shouted Prussia as he stood up, holding his bleeding lip. The nation was furious, and with Spain holding the child, America could not go anywhere. He backed into the nation's knees, and gasped.

Prussia started to roll back his sleeves and walk towards the boy. America knew very well what the rolling back of sleeves meant, and started to wiggle out of Spain's grip, but the nation held on.

"Oh no you don't little one." Prussia walked over and grabbed up the boy in his arms, and stood in front of Spain.

"Uh…what the hell am I suppose to do to the kid?" He asked the other nation, holding the anxious little America in his arms.

"Well Gilbert…just treat him the same way you were treated when you were out of hand…what happened to you?"

Prussia gulped and thought back to his own Vati…and the harsh punishments he would experience. The spankings were always so hard, and the after effects would stay with him. He shook off the thoughts, and smirked back at Spain.

"Ah yes…alright." He walked over to the bed, and sat down, holding the child firmly over his knees. America moaned out and started to kick his legs. Prussia pulled down the boy's little pants, exposing white little undergarments. He raised his hand in the air, and it came down upon the boy's backside.

"AHHH…noooooo, please, please Mister Prussia…" The boy felt the smack, and became very upset. He had never been spanked by anyone other than his brother, and only a couple of times by Hughes. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Hmmm…you seem to act just like I did when I was an awesome kid. Always too quick to apologize. Now I know how Vati felt." He raised his hand again and it came down upon the little upturned bottom.

America jolted again. It was a different kind of pain, and though his brother spanked hard too, it was different. Tears streamed down his face. He wanted Arthur, and he wanted him now.

France meanwhile had made his way out of the town, and up the path that lead to England's mansion. He knew with America in Prussia's control, and England and his butler out of the area, he knew that only Arthur's maids were home, as well as his little Matthew.

He approached the gate, and opened it. He had been to the mansion many times in the past, long ago when Matthew was very, very small. Walking through, he looked around. It was eerily quiet. He went to the door, and knocked on it, hoping one of England's pretty maids would answer. As he waited, he heard footsteps. Once the door opened, a small little gasp was head, and it was Francine. She held the door, and was slightly shocked.

"Oh! Oh Mister France…you…YOU EVIL MAN! You can not come any closer…you can not come in! Not with what you did to that poor child and…"

France walked in, looking very sentimental. He calmed her down, by grabbing her arms, and walking her backwards toward the table that was against the wall in the main foyer. She was about to scream, but she looked him in the eyes. Looking around, she was wondering where Genevieve was, but could not even begin to call out, as she was mezmorized by the nation's big blue eyes. He hushed her.

"_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît _I am not 'ere to 'urt you, nor to 'urt my _Mon Petit Mathieu_…I just want to see 'im." He released his grip and had the most pathetic look on his face. "I 'ave been a very, very bad Papa…and…it 'as been eating me up to not see 'im everyday." The nation had tears starting to form in his eyes.

Francine knew this look. It was pure compassion, and she was more than sure she would have got into plenty of trouble with England, but she had felt very bad. She cleared her throat.

"Mister…Mister France…I am not sure what to say…with Master Kirkland, and Hughes out of the house, I am afraid I can not have you simply go and see Master Williams."

France walked away from the maid, and held back a tear. He shook his head and understood.

"Um…_désolé, désolé_ my good lady, I suppose I should have known better. I just had to leave…Prussia and Spain have little America and…"

"They took him? You mean…you weren't part of it? And all this time, I thought it was you…oh Mister France…you can make things right!" She grabbed his hands, and jumped for joy, but then backed away. "Ahem…I am sorry, please forgive my manners. Listen…I will allow you to see Master Williams…but you must be cautious around him."

France nodded his head. He just was very happy to actually be able to see the little boy whom his missed. He began by following the maid.

Prussia's hand fell again, and America screamed out, crying loudly, wanting it to stop. When he was about to be smacked again, the door to the door suddenly opened, and in walked England and Hughes.

"**GILBERT! LET MY BROTHER GO RIGHT NOW!**" He pointed a hand, and Spain standing by the door, went to lunge at the nation, when he was suddenly out of nowhere socked in the face by Hughes. The elder butler wanted no harm to his lord and Master. England looked over amazed. "Hughes…good show!"

"Thank you my lord. Gota right ole' hook if you ask me!"

Prussia still had the child over his lap, now full on sobbing. He had ceased the spanking, but held on the child, glaring up at England.

"What…you think by bringing your butler, that everything is going to be alright? Just what the hell do you think…you…" He stopped talking as England walked over, but was pushed aside by Hughes. The butler walked over to the nation, pulled the sobbing boy off Gilbert's lap, and handed him off to England, who gladly took the child into his arms.

"Arthur! Arthur, Arthur, Arthur!" The boy moaned while hugging the nation as tightly as he could. He wailed into the man's chest, and as England hushed him, he looked over to his butler.

"Shhhh…hush now little one…hush." He cast a gaze down at Spain who was laying on the floor, out cold. Hughes on the other hand had his full attention to Prussia. The nation looked up.

"What the hell do you want you old bastard?" He stayed seated, and crossed his arms over his chest. Hughes shook his head, and reached out to the nation, grabbing him by the ear.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to use naughty words? Especially in the presence of children?" He pulled Prussia up, and was not deciding on what to do. He looked over to England who was still trying to calm down the boy. He smirked and walked out of the room, looking over his shoulder.

"He's in your hands Hughes…I am going to see about cheering this little lad up. I will be out in the living room, and when you are finished, we'll be going."

Hughes looked to the nation, and nodded, still keeping a firm grip on Prussia's ear. Once England was gone, he turned back to the nation.

"You understand, that I have every intention of putting you over my knee and giving you a firm smacking. Are you aware of this?"

Twisting and turning, the nation moaned, and whimpered. He did not want this again, and the only difference was that he was not a child, so it might not have hurt, but then again, this butler of England's was different, and a spanking was never a good thing. He now tried to plead.

"I am sorry, I am sooooo sorry Mister. Please. If you let me go, I and…and that one over there, we will never, EVER bother England or his little brat…ahhhhh…" Prussia twisted as the grip strengthened on the nation's ear.

"I am willing to forego this whole ordeal. But you promise my Master, and that terrible nation France…wherever he is to leave the Kirkland mansion alone…and…" Hughes eyes suddenly widened. The one nation they had hope to encounter was not even there. He released Prussia's ear, and walked away, but turned back. "You will leave the Master alone…do you understand?"

Prussia cried out slightly, holding his ear. He nodded his head furiously, very glad that he was not going to be spanked, and now agreed to anything that the butler said. He did not care, he just wanted them to leave.

Hughes smiled, and then walked out of the bedroom, going through to the living room where England was sitting on a couch. America was still crying, and shaking. It looked as if the little nation was not going to let go of Arthur, and that was alright. He just was glad to have him back. Looking up, the elder nation spoke to his butler.

"If everything is alright old chap, we should head back…and…" He saw the expression on the butler's face, and became concerned. "Hughes…whatever is the matter."

"My lord…we must head back, quickly…the one nation I was worried about having an encounter with is not even here…"

England also became aware of the absence of France, and stood up with the little boy in his arms. He did not say anything, and looked over to the door. This motioned for the three to leave, and to leave quickly.

Francine walked up the steps with France walking behind him. He was very excited to see the child, but also at the same time, very happy with the view, as he was staring at the maid's backside. Turning to face him, she glared.

"If you would Mister France, right up this way." She shook her head, and the two walked up the remaining steps, approaching the hallway. They arrived, and turned right down the hall towards the children's nursery.

They walked and arrived at the door. Matthew sat inside, on the floor with his back to the door. He was playing with blocks and having a delightful time. He did wonder where everyone was, but just figured they would be back soon. He did miss Alfred very much. He turned as he heard the door handle, and looked towards it. Getting up slowly, he watched in excitement as Francine walked in, but then froze when France approached. The child gasped.

"Papa?" The child put his hands to his face, and had no idea what to say or do. France stayed where he was, he did not want to frighten the boy.

"_Oui_…'ello _Mon Petit_…" He just stayed standing, just wanting to pull the child into a warm embrace, but he waited.

England and Hughes walked from the house of Prussia, and through the town. America was calming down, but he was not done crying. England almost had to pry the boy's hands from his own neck, as the child was not letting go. The walk did not take long as England rushed. He had just wanted to get home to be with the little Matthew, and now his rescued Alfred.

Arriving to the mansion, he saw that the gate was opened and he panicked slightly. Still holding the boy, he walked to the door. Hughes got there first and opened the door. Walking inside, England was sensing that America was slightly more calm, because he was home. His grip loosened. Sensing this, he looked to Hughes.

"Hughes, please…take Alfred, run him a bath, and change his clothing. Then, please see that he has something to eat. I need to go and check on Matthew." The nation handed the boy off to the butler. At first America didn't want to go, but England gave him a stern look. "No, no Alfred…please you must go with Hughes…now I don't want to hear anything otherwise."

The boy did not object, and was now relaxing in the arms of the kind and gentle butler. He rest his head on Hughes's shoulder, and the man walked away, walking towards the kitchen scullery. He wanted the child to be away from the upstairs, in case something happened. Watching the two leave, England now walked towards the upstairs, hoping for everything to be alright.

France knelt down, and he looked to the little boy who was dressed in just the most darling outfit. He put a hand to his mouth, holding back a slight cry.

"My little one…I am so sorry…your Papa is so sorry little one. I 'ave never meant to 'urt you, and I did." His eyes now fully watering, and streaming down his face.

Matthew watched and his little lip quivered. He held his hands behind him, and slowly stepped forward, but took his time. Tears were building up in his eyes as well, and he wanted so much to be in the arms of his Papa, but he needed to hear more before going. France sobbed, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a lace hanker chief.

"My little boy…can 'ou ever find it in 'our 'heart to forgive 'our Papa?" He spoke with sincerity, and with the tears falling, for once in his life, he never wanted something so bad as to have the nation back.

England crept up the steps, and approached the nursery door, he saw that it was open slightly, and he put an ear to it, listening.

Matthew stepped a little closer, hearing everything that the nation said. He was not sure what would happen. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and bit back, wanting to say something, but he didn't yet.

"_Mon Petit_…_s'il vous plaît_, come here…I promise…PROMISE I am never going to 'urt you again. Come to Papa." Holding out his arms, he just waited. The boy was now crying, as was France.

England leaned into the door more, and became slightly saddened by this. He shook his head, and was not sure what he was going to do.

"Mmmm…*sniff* Papa! _Mon_ Papa!" The boy ran to the nation's arms, almost knocking him over. He cried into France's chest, and doing the same, France burst into a wave of tears. He held the boy tightly, and buried his head into the child's hair. Standing up, holding the boy in his arms, he swayed back and fourth.

"My Matthew…my little boy. Oh Matthew…" Holding the child, Matthew's tears streamed down his face. He just wanted to be held, and only held by the man he actually did really miss.

England walked in slowly, and France felt his presence. He turned around, holding the weeping nation, and with his blue eyes blurred with tears, he opened his mouth to speak, but England just shook his head.

"No worries Francis…I always knew he did miss you, and from what I heard, I could tell it was sincere. You just take your time." England backed out of the room, and left the two.

He walked and approached the downstairs, arriving back in the dining room. Little Alfred was finishing his bath, and clothes were brought down, having been set down on the table. Once he was finished, Hughes brought the naked little boy, wrapped in a towel. He set the boy down in England's lap, and walked away to prepare some tea.

"Come little chap, let's get you dressed and see about some supper." He grabbed the little outfit one of the maids had set out. It was a pair of knickerbockers, and a little white shirt, with a brown vest, and some brown little shoes, along with white socks. America did not say anything, he just stayed in the nation's lap, letting himself get dressed.

England put the boy's shirt on, then his braces, and clasping the fasteners. He had the child stand up and he pulled the knickers' on. Bending down, England put the socks and shoes on as well. Once this was done, he stood up, and looked to the boy.

"Alfred…you are safe now, and no one is going to take you away. Chin up little one." He put his hand and grazed the child's cheek. America looked up with a smile.

"Love you big brother." He leaned in, and hugged the nation's leg. England held back a little whimper, and his heart melted.

"I love you too you little rascal." He bent down, and held the child against his legs, hugging him tightly.

France continued to hold the boy, and kiss him. He wiped his eyes, and breathed a sigh. Walking out of the nursery, he still holding the child walked down the hallway, and got to the steps. He walked down with the child, and arrived in the dining room. England who was embracing America looked up with a smile.

"Hello Francis…I assume with this little visit, you'll be taking your little one home now?" He held Alfred by the shoulder, and the boy looked up, seeing Matthew and the nation France. He glared a little, just remembering what his brother had said, but he did not want to do anything.

Adjusting the boy in his arms, France smiled, and nodded. Stray tear stains on his cheeks, and gulping.

"_Oui_ Arthur…there 're a lot of changes that need to 'appen…and my little one needs to be aware that I am never going to 'urt 'im again." He looked to Alfred, and then into Matthew's eyes. "Say goodbye my love…we will be back." England shook his head.

"Stay…for dinner at least. It has been a long day, and it would be nice to share a meal."

France looked to his son, and then to the other nations. Smiling, he set the child on his feet and held out a hand.

"Some dinner Matthew…we will stay, and then home for you."

"_Oui_ Papa." Smiling up at the nation, he embraced his father's hand, and all four nations sat down at the table, while a lovely dinner was served, alongside with a nice pot of tea for all to share.

Peace in the Kirkland mansion was once again, and in the Bonnefoy mansion…it would be once again as well.


End file.
